Natsuki's Family
by vampknight364
Summary: Everyone knows Natsuki lives alone in an apartment and is known throughout school as the iceprincess, and with her element being ice it makes it ironically true,but what if there was more to her that nobody knows, not even Shizuru.What if she was from a f
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The New Students

It was a nice Monday morning at Fuuka academy, and everyone was up and talking with friends. This was no exception to Mai Tokiha's friend Chie Harada, the school gossip, who was telling Mai, Nao, Mikoto, Aoi, and Natsuki about the new Transfer students.

"Yeah I heard from Yukino that there are new transfer students coming to start their Freshmen year" said Mai

"Actually now that I think about it the teacher did say something about getting new students soon" Nao replied

"Then that means that the rumor is true,ooh I can't waitto met the new students!" exclaimed Chie.

"Hey what are these new students names" asked Natsuki, talking for the first time sense the conversation was started

"Hmmm... I don'y really know their names, because Yukino said that on their registration cards they put confidential." replied Mai "Well thats alright I mean if they're in the same classas Nao then I'll probably find out their names sooner or later" Natsuki said.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean!?" Nao yelled "It means that your a gossip just like Chie" Natsuki calmly replied.

Nao was just about to reply to that when the school bell rang signaling them to go to their class. With that they all said their good-byes and that they would meet each other for lunch. When Nao and Mikoto arrived to class thier was a big conversation about what the new students would look like, who they were, and how their personality was.

When she was about to get into the conversation, the teacher, Mr.Kan, came into the room."Good Morning class" said Mr.Kan "Good Morning Mr.Kan" replied all the students, well most of the students

"Now that thats settled let's welcome our new on in." Saying the last part two people walked in, one was a boy who was wearing black baggy pants, a leather belt, black motorcycle boots, a red shirt with a chinese dragon on it in black, a school jacket that was black instead of orange, he also had chin length hair with red high-lights in his black hair.The second person who came in was a girl with the same clothes except she had a blue shirt and blue high-lights.

"Hello my name is Hajime Hazard," said the boy bowing. "And I am Rei Hazard.Yoroshkun." finished the girl also bowing.

After they finished introducing themselves there were many comments about how hot they looked and if they would go out with them.

"Alright then let's get you two some seats"Said Mr.Kan "Lets see Rei you sit next to Nao and Hajime you sit next to Mikoto"

With that being said Rei took a seat next to Nao and Hajime sat next to Mikoto.

"Hello, I'm Nao" said Nao introducing herself

"Nice to meet you and as you know I'm Rei" replied Rei with a charming smile that made Nao blush.

"So... um what are your next classes after this" asked Nao with a blush

"Let's see after this I have Math,Liteature,Science,Lunch,then History,and Art" replted Rei.

"Really!?" exclaimed Nao receiveing a nod from Rei as an answer

"Cool then we have the same sechudale, except for art" Nao explained.

"Hmm.. well then I'll see you at lunch" said Rei with a wink.

The next three periods of the day were regular for Nao, but with the fact that Rei or Hajime was sitting by her in most of the classes she was more than intersted in learning more about them, so before the bell to Lunch rang Nao asked if they wanted to join her and her friends for lunch, she got a nod from both and when the bell rang she practically draged them off to her friends.(And if you forgot her friends are all the ex-himes+Tate and Reito)

When they reached a small or rather medium sized group Nao took a seat in the nearest empty space and pulled Rei and Hajime with her.Receiving odd looks from most of the group, Nao decided to make introductions.

"Guys these are the new students" pointing to Rei and then Hajime "Their names are..."

"Rei and Hajime Hazard" Natsuki finished.

Everyone looked at Natsuki with questioning stares, while Rei and Hajime just smirked, and being as short tempered as Natsuki is she got angry with the stares really fast

"What a the hell are you guys looking at" exclaimed an enraged Natsuki

"Sheesh Natsuki you shouldn't be so hot headed who knows your face just might stay in a scowl" was a reply everyone looked at Nao who had face that said 'I'm innocent' then looked around to see two more people standing behind them.

One was a girl withred hair, tied up in a poneytail, wearing blue hip hugger jeans, a white short-sleeved colar shirt, with a loose red tie,white nikes, and a white colored school jacket. The other person was a boy with brown hair, that had on the same outfit as the girl, except his was brown and green.

"Hahaha very funny Yuki" snapped back Natsuki with a small grin on her face to the red headed girl.Everyone just stared blankly,except for the brown haired boy, Rei, and Hajime, who busted out laughing ten seconds later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meet the Family

"Hahaha very funny Yuki" snapped back Natsuki with a small grin on her face to the red headed girl.Everyone just stared blankly,except for the brown haired boy, Rei, and Hajime, who busted out laughing ten seconds later.

Everyone stared at Natsuki, Rei, Hajime, the girl Yuki, and the brown haired boy, they then looked at Shizuru for an answer, but all they got was an equally confused look.

After Rei and the others finished their laughing fit everyone was staring quietly at them. Reito was the first to break the silence, "So um that was interesting.Do you know these people Natsuki?" He asked "Hm Oh yeah gomen. Let me introduce them," pointing to Rei "Rei Walker Hazard," to Hajime "Hajime Jenos Hazard," to Yuki "Yuki Chronos Arks," to Brown Haired boy, "and Ulrich Christ Arks. They're my cousins"

When Natsuki finished the introductions everyone stared dumbfounded at them, then there was a "WHAT" shouted by Mai, Nao, and Shiho everyone else just remained quiet.

"Natsuki how come you never told us you had cousins?!" shouted Mai "Well I never said I didn't have family besides my mom and dad did I." Natsuki replied back slyly "Hey, wait a minute Shizuru how come you didn't tell us?" asked Reito

"Well to answer your question I didn't know, Natsuki never mentioned any of them to me, not even once." said Shizuru with her trademark smile, but Natsuki noticed there was a hint of hurt in her voice. "What you mean Natsuki has never mentioned us to any of you?" asked Yuki

"Hm, but now that I think about it in most of the e-mails, letters, and phone calls we've had there is always a part about a girl named Shizuru in it from Natsuki, but nothing about any of you." Rei said pointing at all the ex-himes ( By all the ex-himes I'm not including Fumi and Midori) Chie, Aoi, Tate, Haruka, and Reito.

"What they're only about Shizuru are you sure there's nothing about us?" asked Nao "Yeah I'm pretty sure that there's only things about Shizuru and I have really good memory." replied Rei "What about you Ulrich?" asked Hajime "Yeah Rei's right there's only things about a Shizuru and how she's an angel in diguise." answered Ulrich

By now Shizuru had a light blush, having found out about how Natsuki only talks about her and only her to her family. Expecting to see Natsuki as red as a tomato Shizuru turned to look at Natsuki only to see her as calm and cool as ice with a small smile on her face.

Just like Shizuru everyone expected to see a red face Natsuki, but when they saw her looking as cool as ice they all gaped. Shizuru was blushing and Natsuki was calm it has to be the end of the world thought everyone.

"Hey why is everyone staring at me ?"asked an confused Natsuki noticing everyone staring at her, but when she saw Shizuru red Natsuki walked next to her and put her hand on her forehead and asked "Hey are you alright Shizuru?"

Before she could get an answer everyone heard a group of boy's coming their way. One of them was Takeda and the others were Toru, a black haird boy, and Takeda's cousin Ryo, he looked like a smaller version of Takeda.

"Hey Masashi-ni-san that's the girl that I fell in love with and that's the girl Toru fell for!" shouted Ryo pointing at Yuki then at Rei. When Rei and Yuki heard what he said they started to get an angry eye twitch.

When the group of boy's finally reached their destination Ryo went to Yuki and started a rant, Toru went to Rei a gloated about how great he was hoping it would impress he, and Takeda spoted Natsuki and did what his cousin was doing. But what they didn't notice was a angry looking Ulrich and Hajime staring at them.

Hajime walked over to Toru and Rei "What do you think your doing Jackass?" hissed Hajime, but Toru just ignored him making Hajime and Rei only angrier. Not being happy being ignored and not being happy seeing some one ignore her brother Rei and Hajime both attacked him.

Rei punched him in the eye and Hajime kicked him in the gut and into a tree, knocking him unconcious. With Ulrich he just steped in between Yuki and Ryo and said "Leave my sister alone or else." But just like his cousin he just walked past Ulrich and contiued ranting to her again.

That just made Ulrich even more upset so he just grabed Ryo by the shoulder, turned him around and hit him square in the face, as for Yuki she did a round house kick right in the side of his head. When Toru and Ryo were taken care of they all turned to check on Natsuki.

Takeda saw the whole thing and when all the new people turned to him he started to wonder why they were staring at him with extreme anger ecspecially Yuki and Rei. Almost as if reading his mind Natsuki answered his thoughts "Oh yeah I should probably introduce you guys. Guy's this is the pervert Takeda, Takeda meet my cousins Rei, Hajime, Yuki, and Ulrich."

When he heard Natsuki say cousins Takeda started to get scared, but then he heard "You better get away from Natsuki-nee-chan," from Rei "Or else we just might have to hurt you," from Yuki "Hunt you down," from Hajime "and skin you alive." finished Ulrich

All the spectators looked at the unconcious and knocked down boy then they looked at the cousins, Takeda, and Natsuki and sweat droped.'This is starting to get scary' thought Mai

Takeda thought about his options, but unknown to him he was taking to long. Rei, Yuki, Hajime, and Ulrich rushed for him and rendered him unconcious as well in a flash. "Uh-oh I think we killed him." said Yuki "Oh well we did warn him"replied Ulrich in an uncaring tone


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An Interesting Conversation

Not wanting Yuki to get worried about killing Takeda and the other guys, Rei walked over to them to make sure they were alright. She checked each of them, but when she was about to leave, Toru woke up and grabbed her rist.

"So you do care about me!This proves you are meant to be mine." shouted Toru in an aarrogant tone. When Rei heard that she pulled back her fist and punched him right in the face and shouted "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

She than walked back to her cousins. "Don't worry Yuki none of them are dead, but that black haired guy will probably have a concusion for a while." said Rei in a calm yet caring voice to Yuki. "Thanks for making sure I think mom, dad, Aunt Rin, and Uncle Jenos would be mad if we got in trouble or worse expelled on the first day of school." Replied Yuki

Natsuki and her cousins then went back to where everyone else was before the group of boys came. Natsuki sat back down next to Shizuru, Rei sat next to Nao, Hajime sat with Mikoto Ulrich sat with Shiho, and Yuki sat next to her brother.

"So.. um.. ah.. what brings you guys here?" asked Mai having trouble forming words to all the cousins " Hmm well we came here mostly to see Natsuki more often and to make sure she doesn't get onto any trouble." answered Ulrich in a polite tone.

"Oh well that's very kind of you." Mai replied back in a kind tone "Are you guy's staying in the dorms or are you staying with your parenets?" asked Yukino "Oh neither we'll be staying in an apartment building while our mom and dad are overseas" answered Hajime "And Ulrich and I wil be staying with our parenets" Yuki answered afterwards.  
"You guys are?" asked Natsuki to Rei and Hajime "Yeah we'll be staying one floor below you" replied Rei with a smile. But what nobody noticed, except Natsuki, was Nao staring at her cousin Rei with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Natsuki, I've been wandering, are you dating Shizuru or something?" asked Yuki as Natsuki was drinking some juice, but when she heard the question she stoped drinking and started coughing. "What are you talking about?" asked Natsuki after her coughing fit

"Well it just seemed kind of weird that you only talk about one person, who also happens to spend time with you every time you guys are free, and she's your best friend" explained Rei " Oh well we're not dating or anything, Shizuru is just the person that I care about the most" answered Natsuki in a thoughtful tone, with a smile.

After hearing Natsukis' answer everyone stared at Shizuru, who was drinking her tea like always, but this time she had a small blush on her cheeks. Seeing this, everyone (Everyone not including natusuki and her cousins) broke out into a fit of laughter, well except Mikoto who was still thinking about the situation. 

While everyone was laughing Rei, Hajime, Yuki, and Ulrich took out their lunches, but when they opened them everyone stoped laughing because the lunches smelled really good. And Mikoto being Mikoto was about to tackle Hajime down for his lunch, thankfully Mai and Reito restrained her.

While this was going on, Rei took out another lunch and Walked over to Natsuki. "Here Cuz this one's for you" said Rei handing the lunch to Natsuki "Oh thanks" said Natsuki. When she opened her lunchshe noticed that there was a note written in vegetables, but thankfully no one else saw it, well except Shizuru.

It said ' Cousin meeting at Yuki's after school. ' After she finished reading it, She quickly mixed up the vegetables to erase the message. Natsuki took a bight of the food (Just in case your wandering the lunch has rice, chicken terryaki,onigiri, and vegies) and enjoyed it without mayo.

"What's this Miss mayo queen doesn't want any mayo?" mocked/asked Nao "Ha ha ha very funny" replied Natsuki Sacastically,Rei not wanting anything to start up said "Any way seeing how my cousins and I are new would someone please show us aroud the area,the school,dorms, and city?" "How about I show you around the city?" asked Nao to Rei's question "HUH uh ah no way no how am I goin to let you show my Cousin aroud the city you black widow" sneered Natsuki.

"Now now Natsuki I want Nao to show me around" Rei said in calming tone "Yeah well I'll only let you go if Haji, Yuki, or Ulrich go to" Natsuki shot back. Facing Natsuki Rei said "Well what if I said this," Rei then faced Nao "Nao would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" By now Nao was blushing the same color as her hair, but answered with a small yes.

Before Natsuki could have a chance to reply the bell rang signaling everyone to go to their next classes.Rei quickly packed her stuff, grabbed Naos' hand and sprinted off to their history class.Everyone looked in stunned silence,then out of nowhere Yukino said "Well that was an interesting conversation" everyone else just nodded in agreement. 


	4. authors note

sorry i haven't updated yet I'm just making the next chapter long 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Cousin Meeting and Training

On their way to history Rei had to slow down because Nao couldn't catch her breath."Heh heh sorry bout that I just didn't want Natsuki to get upset. Anyway about the date I was wandering um sense I don't know my way around town yet if you'd show me around the city and catch dinner and a movie as well?" Rei asked/said bashfully. Nao looked at her to see if she was serious, but just seeing her being serious didn't mean she was."So you were serious about the Whole date thing then?" asked Nao to comfirm it was the truth.

"Well yeah ofcourse I was being serious why would't I be,ecspecially when it involves a beautiful girl like you." Rei said, more like stated, to Nao.That answer was all Nao needed. "Yes I would love to go on this date with you." Nao answered with a cute smile.As soon as she heard Nao's answer Rei grinned like an idiot and pulled Nao in a fierce, yet gentle hug,swinging her around saying 'yess' as she did so.When Rei finished spinning around she set Nao down she was still grinning just not like an idiot, and after doing so Rei noticed Hajime behind them.

"You know we only have like two minutes left before the bell rings right." Hajime said still walking to class,it took Nao and Rei a second to register what he just said, but Rei noticed that Nao what still tired from when she dragged her, so she picked Nao up bridal style and sprinted to class.

"Um Rei what are you doing?" asked Nao while Rei was still sprinting "Well I can see that your tired from when I dragged you and seeing its my fault for that I'm going to carry you to class." Explained Rei with a smile

When they arrived to class almost everyone was staring at them,except Hajime and Toru who was more like glaring than staring. Rei then proceeded to put Nao down and walked to the front of the room where Hajime was already waiting. "You really like that girl don't you." He asked, more like stated to Rei as she passed him "Maybe" was all Rei replied.

As the teacher came in she introduced Rei and Hajime once again to the students who haven't met them yet and told them where they would sit Rei sat next to Nao,but Toru was sitting left of her,thankfully Hajime was sitting behind her.

The class was actually eventful because both Rei and Hajime were answering questions and correcting the teacher at the same time, they were even giving a long summary and explanation of why each of the subjects was important. Because of this the class had five minutes of free time before the bell rang to talk.

Using this time Rei leaned over to Nao and asked "Do you want me to pick you up or something?" "Well I need to do some homework after school so how about you pick me up,say around five." Nao replied with a small smile.What the two didn't notice was that Toru was listening to their conversation,thankfully Hajime did notice and kept an eye on him.

After the Bell rang Nao said goodbye and headed towards her class while Rei walked to art with Hajime."Rei that Toru guy was spying on you, you know that right?" asked Hajime "Please it was pretty obvious.Ecspecially with all the training we've been through," answered Rei "Besides if he messes with Me,My Family, or Nao he won't know what hit him."

Hajime just smirked at his sisters' declaration, but at the same time couldn't help but feel pride at being related to her.

Art class was eventful just like history everyone was amazed by how good the twins (Hajime and Rei) were.By the time the bell rang almost everyone in the class room had asked Rei and Hajime on a date,including the teacher.

"Man what a day." said a tired Hajime walking to the school gate to Rei "I know what you mean,but it was pretty funny when the teacher asked the both of us out." replied Rei with a chuckle.When they finally reached the gate Yuki, Ulrich,and Natsuki were already there waiting for them, but when Natsuki saw Rei her face turned into a ice cold glare.

"Heh heh aw come on Natsuki you can't still be angry at me." exasperated Rei as they all walked to their respected vechicles in the parking lot. Rei went to a black thunder bike 300 (I'm using Axels bike from A.T.O.M), Yuki went to a white Eagle with red designs,Ulrich went to a green spider with silver designs (The Cars from 2 Fast 2 Furious),Hajime went to Red street bike with black thunder designs on it, and Natsuki went to her midnight blue Ducati DRIII.

"Fine I'll let it go, but make sure your good to her." said Natsuki putting on her helment. "Geez natsuki where's the trust" said Rei in a fake-hurt voice revving her bikes engine and shooting forward Natsuki and the others following behind.

They drove for 25 minutes,stoping in front of a large two story condo "Nice place" said Natsuki to Yuki and Ulrich. Walking to the front door Yuki put her hand over the door-bell where it was scanned her hand and the door opened.

"We're Home!" shouted Yuki as soon as she entered the house "Welcome Home" said a women with waist length wavy blond hair,wearing a bussiness outfit. "Hello Natsuki, Rei, Hajime" said the blond haired women "Hi Aunt Sephiria" they all replied in unison except for Ulrich and Yuki who said "Hey mom."

"So now that you Four are home, its time to discuss the meeting" said Sephiria walking to the Family Room and taking a seat on the head chair,while the other sat on the couches.

"Alright you all may be wondering why your here well the simple matter is that the Doctor is back." stated Sephiria calmly,before she could continue Natsuki raised her hand, when she got a nod from Sephiria Natsuki began "Um Aunt Sephiria I understand that the doctor is a threat and as a member of the family I know that this is important for me to know, but why am I here exactly, ecspecially when I don't really have a position in the numbers?" asked/explained Natsuki

"Well you see Natsuki the reason your here is because the good Doctor has teamed up with a group called Searrs, which you have experiance with.And as for your position your very wrong, you see your Uncle Train even though he didn't come back to the numbers he requested that you take his place if you want it, when I asked why he said that you have the potential to surpass him" Sephiria answered with a smile.

"Hmm... well I'll take his position, but I won't hurt innocents and as for Searrs well your just going to have to explain about their plans" Natsuki replied back with a small smile "Alright then welcome to the Chrono Numbers," said Sephiria " And as for the Searrs organization it seems that they and the Doctor have been working on what you call 'Orphans' and they are also planning on hunting down you and the other HIME's as well" explained Sephiria giving them each a folder.

"This explains why you called this meeting, so what are we gonna do?" asked Ulrich Sephiria gave tired sigh "Even if this didn't involve Natsuki it still involves the Doctor, for now we will watch over the 13 himes and make sure they're safe." Answered Sephiria.

"Um Aunt Sephiria not that I'm complaining or anything, but how will we watch all 13 himes if theres only four of us?" asked Hajime "For now we'll watch over them the best we can, and as soon as I get a hold of your other cousins I'll transfer them or get them a job close by," explained Sephiria "Now that that's out of the way I want you guys to practice with you weapon or do your homework." With that being said she got up and went to her work room.

"Well me and Hajime did all our work, what about you guys?" asked Rei "I did 75 percent of my work, while Ulrich did all of it" answered Yuki and Ulrich nodding. They all turned to Natsuki "I did all of it in my spare time" was what she said.

"Well we could train,but first we need to design Natsuki a weapon" said Hajime "Actually I already designed a weapon for her." announced Rei holding up a picture of pistols with cool designs (Haseos pistols in his Xth form)."Wow those are really cool!"exclaimed Yuki "Thanks, but I still need to finish building it" explained Rei

"Well I like the design so it should make a good weapon," said Natsuki "But because I have a weapon to practice with I'll just have to watch you guys Fight" "Thats fine, but could you do me a favor and tell me when its 4:15?" asked Rei "Sure" was Natsuki's answer.

With that Yuki and Ulrich went to get there weapons, while Rei and Hajime just took theirs out. Both Rei and Hajime had the same weapon as their Father the glove Excelion, but they also had their own main weapons as well.

Rei had extendable staff with two cresent moons facing the opposite direction from each other on both ends and on the top cresent moon in the middle was attachable blade that made it look like a spear.It was called Neptune.

Hajime had,along with his Fathers glove, a chain that was as long as a car, with two kunai shaped blades at the end.It is called Zeus.

Yuki's weapon is a Gauntlet that had a buit in retractable daggar, the daggar can also be used for close range combat.Her weapon is called Mars.

Ulrich's weapon is two samuri swords that were retractable so he could bring with him when he was on a mission or undercover.His Weapons were called Atemis and Apolo.

When Yuki and Ulrich came back they all headed to the large backyard to get some training done. "Alright then we can either do individual training or sparring,what do you guys want to do?" asked Yuki "How about we do some sparring that way we can tell each other what we each have to work on then some individual training to work on it." Suggusted Ulrich "Alright then let's do that." said Rei

For the first match it was Hajime vs. Ulrich "You guys ready?" asked Rei "Ah" and "Hai" were their answers "Begin!" shouted Yuki. Hajime did backflips away from Ulrich and threw his one of the kunai at Ulrich, seeing this Ulrich dodged it and charged towards Hajime with his swords crossed in an X shaped manner.

However Hajime pulled his kunai back with his chain and did a front flip over Ulrich and threw both Kunai at his back.

Sorry Cliff hanger but don't worry I'm not Done yet, but I need your guys help. I need characters and weapons for Natsuki's other cousins 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6- Rei's date Natsuki's Confession!?

This chapter will have two parts to it one focusing on Rei and Nao and the other one focusing on Natsuki and Shizuru.

The fight secne from the previous chapter will not be finished because I want their abilities to be a surprise.  
'thinking'  
"talking"

As the daggers were about to hit Ulrich, he did a side dash and narrowly missed being hit.After that they continued the spar,after about half an hour they switched with Rei and Yuki, who sparred for an hour before it ended up with a tie.

"Oi Rei it's time for you to get ready!" shouted Natsuki "Alright thanks!" shouted Rei back unextending her staff and going back to the house to get ready,with everyone else just following having nothing better to do.

When Rei finished dressing in the bathroom, she came out wearing a form fitting black-collared shirt with white long-sleeve under neath, blue jeans that were slighty baggy, and black Vans. "Wow Rei don't you look nice" said Natsuki even though she was thinking 'Oh god she's wearing her favorite street clothes she must really like Nao.'

"Hmm.. You think so? What do you guys think?" aske Rei looking toward the others "You look great" said Yuki looking up from her magazine "Cool" said Ulrich and Hajime looking up from the video game they were playing. "Thanks guys, I hope Nao likes it," Said Rei "Anyway I have to get going"

"Hold up Rei I'll go with you I want to go see Shizuru and the others" said Natsuki getting up from the couch "Alright" was Rei's reply.

When they arrived at Fukka Rei noticed Nao waiting out front wearing skinny jeans, a white jacket with a black spider on the back zipped halfway up, a white tank-top, and Red and white nikes."Hey Nao." said Rei walking up to her and giving a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Hey there yourself" replied Nao blushing, but she then noticed Natsuki walking towards them. "Aww isn't it the little wolfy." said Nao with sarcasim.

"Nice to see you too you blackwidow," said Natsuki with the same amount of sarcasm " Anyway have fun on your date guys I'll see you later." Natsuki then proceeded to walk away. "Hmph what's Natsuki doing here anyway?" aske Nao looking at Rei "Hmph don't worry about her she's just a worry wart." replied Rei with a smirk. "Now then shall we leave milady" said Rei holding her arm out to Nao "Yes we shall." answered Nao.

As they were making their way to Rei's bike, they didn't notice Natsuki watching them from faraway 'Man I know Rei's gonna be pissed I'm gonna do this, but with everything going on I can't let them just wander aroud the city Rei and Nao could get hurt' thought Natsuki as she made her way to her bike, but before she could get there someone slipped their arms around her waist. Natsuki wasn't worried though she knew it was her Shizuru.

"Ara ara what is Natsuki doing here so late could it be that she wants to see little old me" said Shizuru thightening her grip around Natsuki. "Hey Shizuru what's wrong?" asked Natsuki forgeting what the older girl just said, and lowering her gaze remembering how sad Shizuru sounded today at lunch and just now "What makes you think somethings wrong with me asked Shizuru with her usual Kyoto accent.

"Earlier at lunch when you explained to the others about how I didn't tell you about my family there was a tone of saddness in your voice," Said Natsuki turning around in Shizurus embrace and wrapping her arms around her neck "And just now there was the same tone of saddness there and your grip around me was looser than it normally was before you thightened it." When Natsuki finished her explanation she asked Shizuru if she still needed an explanation.

'How is it that Natsuki notices all these things' thought Shizuru while she had a shocked expression at Natsuki's answer."Natsuki there isn't anything wrong with me it's just your imagination" said Shizuru removing her arms from Natsuki's waist and backing away from her, but Natsuki didn't let her go she just tightened her grip around Shizurus' neck. "Don't give me that Shizuru I know you better than that you can't hide anything from me and you never do." Natsuki whispered to Shizuru.

"Natsuki how can you tell all these things, yet you could never see my feelings about you?" Asked Shizuru rewrapping her arms around Natsuki "Who said I could never tell" asked, more like stated Natsuki. At hearing this Shizuru's eyes widened in shock and she pushed her self away from Natsuki. "You knew about my feelings towards you the whole time, even before I told you!" Shouted Shizuru at Natsuki.

"Yes I've known the whole time even before Haruka confronted you about it, but I knew you wouldn't want me to know until you were ready to tell me," Said Natsuki "And even than I still couldn't tell you how I really felt." "What do you mean 'What you really felt'?"asked Shizuru staring at Natsuki with a softer expression then before. "I do Love you Shizuru, I just... never mind I can't tell you" said Natsuki 'No I can't tell her if I do then my focus won't be on the task at hand I'll end up losing Shizuru and everyone else instead I can't do it' thought Natsuki Running to her bike and driving off toward Yuki's house, leaving Shizuru behind.

With Nao and Rei...

After showing Rei around it was about 7:30 so they were just driving around town "Hey Nao what are you hungry!?" shouted Rei as she drove through the city's traffic "Umm yeah, I am why?" replied/asked Nao "Alright than can you tell me where the park is?" "Yeah just make a left over there" shouted Nao pointing a the next street. Rei made a left and parked the bike along the side walk.

Getting off the bike and helping Nao get off Rei opened the seat compartment and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket "Alright now all we have to do is find a good spot to eat" said Rei walking over to Nao and offering her arm they continued walking untill they found a tree on a hill with a great view of the moon.

Rei set everything up and handed Nao a plate of katsu chicken and rice, along with some salad, a glass of apple cider and fruit, it was basically a small feast for two."Wow Rei this looks amazing" said Nao appraisingly "Thanks I had to have my cousins help me out by cooking some of the stuff, but yeah I hope you enjoy the meal" Rei said with a charming smile.

"So you want to play 20 questions?" asked Rei "Sure, you go first" replied Nao "Alright whats your favorite thing to do in your spare time?" "Well I used to hunt perverted men, tie them up and take their money, but now I just hang with my friends and be a deliquet" said Nao " Now it's my turn what your favortie color?" "My favorite colors are blue and black, but I'm starting to like red and green alot more." said Rei making Nao blush.

From there they continued asking qustions, eating, talking, and more questions.They enjoyed themselves for awhile until they were finally done with their meal "So how did you enjoy dinner?" asked Rei laying down on the blanket "It was wonderful" answered Nao moving closer to Rei "Well I'm glad you liked it, but it's about eight do you want to do anything else?" "How bout we go see a movie" Suggested Nao "Sure sounds good." answered Rei getting up and packing up all of their stuff.

As they made their way to the bike they saw a group of men standing there waiting for someone,but Nao recognized them as the men she hunted, "So it is true the little bitch still comes out at night" said one of the men craking his fists" staring at Nao "Hey who ever you are you better leave Nao alone or else you'll have to deal with me!" shouted Rei putting the stuff down and getting in a fighting stance and standing infront of Nao.

"So what you think you can take all us on, look we don't even want you so why don't you be a good little girl and leave" said another guy and there were shouts of "Yeah" and "Move out of the way" from the group "Sorry, but I WON'T LET YOU FILTHY BASTARDS TOUCH MY NAO" shouted Rei pulling out her staff from under her shirt and charging the group.

After 15 minutes of screams the group of men were in a pile of unconciouss bodies, with Rei staring them down and her staff pointed to them "I told you guys won't hurt my Nao" Said Rei and walking back to where she had to leave Nao "Are you alright" asked Rei looking at Nao with warm caring eyes "Yeah" answered Nao looking at the bodies "Um..Rei why did you do that you could've just let them take me you know?" asked Nao "I could've, but like I told them no one touches my Nao" said Rei "But you know I'm not yours yet" replied Nao with a smirk "True, but for now Nao I think I'll claim my prize" "What pri.." Nao never got to finish her sentance as soft warm lips claimed her own and even though she could've Rei didn't force Nao to open up to her it was just a simple warm kiss that seemed to last an eternity for them.

As they broke apart they both realized they had their arms wrapped around each other, when Nao noticed this she instantly blushed and buried her head in Rei's shoulder where Rei just smiled and thightened her grip around Nao "Hey Nao instead of a movie how about we just walk around the park, besides I want to save the movie for Friday, after all I plan on taking you out all week." Rei said with a smirk, not a mean smirk but a happy one.

"Sure, but all week you have to always ask me formally" said Nao "Fine by me" answered Rei as she let go of Nao and put all of the picnic supplies awayin her bike and her staff away. They Walked along the park under the moonlight holding hands and kissing every once in a while, when they circled the park and made it back to the bike the men were still knocked out and it was 9:00 o'clock.

"Hey Nao it's getting late we should head back now." Said Rei walking over to the bike and getting on with Nao behind her. Rei revved the egine and headed backed to the school passing through traffic like a pro. When they arrived at the school Rei walked Nao to her dorm room, "Thanks for the night" said Nao kissing Rei an the lips "For kisses like that I'd take you out for all eternity," said Rei grabing Nao's right hand and kissing it "So I'll see you tomorrow" "Yeah" said Nao going into her room, but not untill she gave Rei a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rei placed her hand on her cheek and smiled she just couldn't believe how wonderful everything turned out, she then started to walk back to her bike and head to her and Hajime's apartment.

Nao POV

When I walked into the room I saw almost everybody there staring at me with eyes that just screamed 'TELL US WHAT HAPPENED" "What are all of you doing here" I asked getting annoyed at being the center of attention "Simple we all wanted to know how you date went" said Mai with a all-knowing look "Nothing Happened" I seethed "Nothing Happened, yeah right then what do you call this" Said Chie showing me pictures of Rei and me kissing 'Damn camra' I thought "Look I'm tired so I promise to tell you what happened tomorrow" I said walking to my room.

END OF POV

Hey guys sorry this is late, but I've been busy with school, tennis, video games, and chores and I've only been able to write a little so please forgive me any way I'm working on the next chapter Now so please be patient 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Rei and Nao's dates and Natsuki and Shizuru's troubles

I will contiue from where I left off, but I will no put alot of Details in the Dates, mainly focusing of Natsuki and why she can't be with Shizuru, there will be some parts with Shizuru in it,sAlot of Rei and Nao moments and there will be an appearance with a cousin and you might see some stars and numbers

The next day when Nao woke up and went to get ready for school she saw everyone sleeping in the small living room space. 'Man they must really want to know what happened' thought Nao going past them and into the bathroom with her school uniform. When she came out of the bathroom she saw that there were a few people waking up, Mai cooking, Mikoto waiting for food, Aoi getting ready, and Yukino trying to wake Haruka.

"Good Morning Nao" said Mai seeing her standing by the door way "Morning Mai" Replied Nao Walking past her and next to Mikoto who greeted her with a hug and "MORNING NAO!" "Hey there Mikoto," replied Nao then turning her attention back to Mai "So what are all of you still doing here,ga?" Nao asked while petting Mikoto like a cat.

"Well when you said you would tell about your date tomorrow we knew you'd try to get out of it so we all decided to stay so you wouldn't have a chance to." Answered Mai with acheerful voice and her usual smile "Well I guess you guys were right when you decided that so when everyone gets up I'll tell you." said Nao with a happy smirk "Well that's nice of you Nao, but were already ready" said Chie with a sly grin.

"So Nao-chan how was your date?" asked Aoi with her mother stye voice "I'll tell you guys about it, but if any of this linfo leaks out well you won't find anything else out. got it!" when Nao said this everyone all stared aT Chie, yes even Mikoto "Alright, alright gezz" puted Chie "Good"

"Alright the date was the best date ever" said Nao with a happy smile "Really what did you guy's do?" asked Mai "Well after I showed Rei arouund town, we went to the park and had moonlit night picnic" "Wow Nao that sound really romantic" said Yukino "Yeah it was, but thats not the best part when we went to put all the stuff away a gang of guys showed up and they wanted to get for what I did to them during the old HIME days." "WHAT, so what happened next?" asked Shiho.

"Well they said they'd let Rei go if she gave me up, but instead she pulled out a stahh weapon and said "Sorry,but I WON'T LET YOU BASTARDS TOUCH MY NAO" and then she charged at them and knocked every single one of them out"  
"Wow" said Mikoto "Yup and then after that she kissed me and we walked around the park a bit and that's when she said she was going to take me out all week" finished Nao with a huge smile.

"Well it sound to me that you had a good fight" said Haruka with Yukino correcting her with "It's night Haruka-chan" "Yep it sure was, any way lets get going before Rei and Them get here" said Nao grabbing her bag and going out the door, with everyone else following behind.

At Rei,Hajime, and Natsuki;s apartment complex

"Hey Hajime what do you want for breakfeast?" asked Rei as she went into the kitchen in her blue and black school uniform "How 'bout some egg's, bacon, and hashbrowns" Suggusted Hajime coming out of the bathroom with his Uniform on "Alright sounds good" repied Rei taking out all the stuff she would need and making a quick berakfeast for the two of them.

After they were done eating they grabbed the three lunches on the counter and went to get Natsuki to make sure she wasn't late for school.When they got to her door they noticed it was open and took out their weapons from where they hid them ready for any threat that would come out. "On the count of three we go in ready?" asked Rei "Yeah " replied Hajime "Alright 1..2...3!" They charged into the room with an intent to kill, but they quickly noticed that no trsspassers were there, but they did find the room trashed, and not messy trashed, but destroyed out of anger trashed.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Hajime "I'm not sure, but let's go see Natsuki" Sugguested Rei.They looked around the apartment and finnaly found her in her room sitting in bed with her uniform on and biker shorts underneath. "Natsuki what happened?" asked Rei with a serious tone "I told Shizuru how I really felt..." anmitted Natsuki "Annnd" said Hajime "I told her I can't be with her" Natsuki finished.

"Natsuki why did you tell her that?" asked Rei "I told her that because untill everyone else gets here, then we all have to take turns watching over them and I care about every single one of them" said Natsuki looking down at the ground "Natsuki we understand that you want to protect your friends, but that's not the only reason you told Shizuru why you couldn't be with her" said Hajime "Hajime's right Natsuki you can't hide things from us" added Rei.

"Your right, I also told her that because if I don't have my focus at the task at hand then everyone could end up getting hurt because of me and my selfishness" replied Natsuki with a tear gently sliding down her face."At seeing this both Rei and Hajime put their stuff down and hugged Natsuki knowing all to well that she was keeping everything bottled up inside. "Natsuki we won't let anything happen to any of the hime's and with the five of us here and everyone else coming they will be safe" said Rei "Rei's right Natsuki if we have to we'll watch over them 24/7 and still train to get stronger, so you can be with Shizuru" added Hajime to help cheer Natsuki up.

"Thanks guys, but I don't want to take any chances" said Natsuki hugging them one final time before she let go and got up "Come on let's go to school" Natsuki finished walking out the door of her room. "Man she still doesn't get it, she's being selfisf right now" said Rei sighing "I know but hopefully we and Yuki and Ulrich can help her" Hajime replied back.

They followed Natsuki out and gave her her lunch, before they went to their bikes, they revved their engines and made their way to Fuuka in silence. When they arrived at the school they saw Ulrich and Yuki Parking, so they parked next to their cars."Morning Guys" said Yuki with a yawn "Morning" Said Ulrich with a wave "Morning Ulrich, morning Yuki" said Rei and Hajime in unison and Natsuki just nodded.

"Good Morning everyone" came out of nowhere and everyone looked behind them to see their cousin Keith,Uncle Creed, and Aunt Echidna "What are you guys doing here!?" asked/shouted Natsuki Creed just went up to her and gave her a big hug "What do you mean what are we doing here, we're here to help my favorite neices and newphews" said Creed letting her go "We all understand that, but why did you all come?" asked Yuki.

"Well you see Sephiria thought it would be a good idea to have a few experianced tao members to help you guys, while she and the other numbers gather some information, as well as getting the rest of your cousins here." explained Echidna "Alright so what are you guys going to be doing Aunty E?" asked Ulrich "Well Keith will be a second year student with Natsuki, while your Uncle Creed will be an AP art teacher, and I'll be a Drama teacher." Answered Echidna

"Anyway why don't you all go and meet up with your friends, oh and take Keith with you sense he has the most of his classes with you Natsuki" said Creed grabbing Echidnas hand and going to the office."Alright lets go" said Natsuki waliking to where she usually met up with everyone, although she was reluctant because she knew Shizuru will be there.

"Hey Keith awsome uniform" said Yuki "Thanks I didn't like the schools colors so I it up a bit" said Keith, his outfit was a black vest in the same pattern as the schools, except they were gray,with a gray long'slevved shirt, He wore black fingerless gloves, a choker, black and white gibo's and biker boots, he also had thin chains hanging across his pants.It all went well with his white hair, that had green streaks in them"I agree it's a good thing we won't get trouble for it though that'd be a pain in the ass" said Hajime.

When they arrived at the meeting place everyone was already there sitting on a bunch of bencehes, excluding Tate, Reito, Shiho, Takumi, and Akira, with their backs turned to them. 'Hmmm'thought Rei 'I wonder if Nao will het mad if I kiss her in front of everyone, oh well' Rei walked up behind Nao and wrapped her arms around her waist "Hey Nao" whispered Rei into Nao's ear Making her blush "Hey there yourself" said Nao turning her head around to see Rei's face. Rei just smiled and kissed her briefly on her lips.

An "AHEM" interrupted them and they turnd their heads to see Yuki and Natsuki staring at them "He he sorry about that guys," said Rei sheepishly "I couldn't help it" "Yeah that's not why were stopping you, look" said Natsuki pointing at a passed out Takeda, Toru, and Ryo with nosebleeds "Oh well that's not something you want to see, but sense they were spying on us it is their own fault" said Rei thightening her grip on Nao and nuzziling her head.

"She has a Point Natsuki" said Mai "Anyway who's this?" finished Mai pointing at Keith "Oh this is our other cousin Keith he just got here today he's a second year" explained Natsuki "Any way what should we do with them?" asked Ulrich "How 'bout we tie them up for spying on us" suggusted Yuki with a evil glint in her eye "Why do I get the feeling that that's not the only thing you want to do?" qustioned Keith with a sweat drop "What it's only fair" replied back Yuki in an innocent tone.

Before they could do anything though the Takeda,Toru, and Ryu woke up."Hey what are you doing to my future girlfriend!?" shouted Toru pointing at Nao "What do you mean what am I doing, if you haven't noticed she has her arms wrapped around me." pointed out Nao snuggling more into Rei's embrace "Will you stop doing that!" shouted Toru with growl "Actually I prefer doing that" said Rei thightening her grip around Nao with a smile.

'Man that black haired guy doesn't know who he's messing with' thought everyone there, except each group was thinking about someone else (Group one the hime's Group 2 The little numbers)."What do you mean you prefer her doing that,What does this whore have that I don't!" Toru shouted while pointing at Nao 'Wait did he just say that' thought all the little numbers looking at Rei who just let go of her grip on Nao and had a pissed off expression her face "First off She isn't a whore,secondly I like her,not you, and thirdly you don't call my Nao that" When Rei finished she punched Toru in the gut, making him fly into Takeda and Ryu.

"No on calls her that" said Rei walking back to the group and putting her arms back around Nao, but she still had a mad expression on her face."Hey Rei" said Nao looking up at Rei "Yeah" answered Rei looking down at her "Thanks" with that said Nao pressed her lips against Rei's, when she moved back and snuggled more into Rei's embrace, Rei had happier expression then before.

'Talk about drama' thought Natsuki glancing at Shizuru for a brief moment 'But I can't really talk, I can't even tell the person I love I love her' "Well sense that's over I'm sorry to say, but you get detention Rei" everyone turned around to see Echidna and Creed sanding behind them."Oh MY God it's the famous actress Echidna." said Mai gasping, along with Aoi "Aw come Aunty E he called my Girlfriend a whore and he was spying on us" explained Rei hoping she would get out of detention "She has a point Aunt Echidna, they were spying, oh and Uncle Creed the guy with the scar keeps hitting on me even when I say no, and he's a total pervert" Said Natsuki knowing that Rei would get out of trouble.

"WHAT" shouted Creed and Keith with a evil pcycopatic glint in their eyes looking at the three boys "Um guys should we be worried?" asked Yukino looking at the two white haired men "Not really, right now they're trying to scare them,besides Uncle C and Keith are just making sure they don't mess with us again." explained Yuki "Anyway can I please have your autograph Ecidna-san?" asked Mai and Aoi with pens and paper on their hands.

"Sure anything for the fans I still have left" said Echidna grabbing each of their papres and signing it "Besides seeing that me and my husband are going to be teachers here you'll get to see me alot more" "Hmph anyway shouldn't you stop Uncle C and Keith now?" asked Natsuki "Oh yeah, Creed come on we have to go to our class rooms now and Keith I don't need you getting in trouble" said Echidna grabbing Creed "Alright" said Creed calming down and walking with Echidna to the class rooms.

"Wow Natsuki how come you didn't tell us that you had a famous aunt" asked Chie "Huh I didn't see the point in telling you guys really I mean it not really that special, it's just having an aunt who's really popular" explained Natsuki 'Natsuki just has all kinds of secrets this year' thought Shizuru "Ara, ara Natsuki they way you say it makes ot sound as if it isn't that special" said Shizuru.When Natsuki heard Shizuru say that her voice got caught in her throat "Um yes well everyone does something that is special to them in their own way wether its teaching or acting everything is special in their own way" replied Natsuki with her eyes to the ground.

Just as Shizuru was about to say something the bell rang signaling everyone to go to class. Rei and Natsuki walked Hand in hand to their first period with Mikoto and Hajime following behind them and everyone followed their examples and left as well "Come on Keith I'll show you to your classes" Said Natsuki waliking to her classes.  
As the classes went on and on Natsuki had been thinking of Shizuru, not being able to get her off her mind 'No matter what I can't let my feelings get out of control' thought Natsuki sadly while staring out the window.

When it was finally time for lunch Natsuki told Keith to follow her to meet up with everyonr else "Come on Keith time to me the entire gang" said Natsuki walking to the garden area. As they walked to the garden they met up with Nao, Rei, and Hajime "Hey guys" said Hajime hi-fiving Keith and Natsuki, while Rei just nodded as she was to busy with Nao's lips at the moment.At seeing this Natsukis' left eve began to twitch, but she ignored saying anything.

As they reached the garden they saw that everyone was there already getting out their lunches "Hey Guys" said Natsuki taking a seat next to mat and Mikoto "Hey Natsuki, Rei, Hajime, Nao" Said Mai with a cheerful tone "Umm guys who the new guy?" asked Tate while pointing at Keith "Oh, right you weren't here this morning, this is our cousin Keith" said Yuki while looking at Tate with a smile.

"So Keith how do you like school so far?" asked Yukino shyly "Well I hace no complaints really everythings great here so I really like it so far" said Keith, Just as he was about to say more a cell phone started to ring and because it was the same ringtone as most people everyone took out their phones "Sorry it me" said Natsuki getting up to answer her phone."Hello?" asked Natsuki as soon as she was out of ear-shot of everyone else.

"Natsuki it's Evon" 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Natsuki's feelings and Shizuru's Heart

This chap will be focusing mainly on natsuki and shizuru, but there will be some NaoRei moments or maybe more 

"It's Evon" said the voice on the other line, When Natsuki heard the other voice her eyes widened in shock "Evon where are you?" asked Natsuki "Somewhere close, yet far away" said Evon with a hint on amusement in her voice "Hmph still annoying as alwasy" replied Natsuki wuth a small smile."So I take it you guys are on your way here?" asked Natsuki while leaning against a near by wall "Yeah we should be there in one to two days" replied Evon with a laugh.

"Anyways I just wanted to tell you that we're on are way, so I'll talk to you later" said Evon hanging up.When Natsuki heard the other line click off she closed her phone 'Well it looks like another recruit is coming' thought Natsuki a little happily. As she walked back to the group she noticed Shizuru deep in thought as Rei held Nao in her arms. "Hey guys" Said Natsuki sitting down.

"Hey Natsuki who was on the phone?" asked Yuki with a curious tone "Evon" was Natsuki's simple answer, while Hajime looked at her in shock and happiness, then got a slight blush. "Anyway lunch is almost so I'm going to head to my class already," said Natsuki "Come on Keith" Keith got up and followed Natsuki to their next class. "Natsuki has a point," said Rei getting picking up Nao while she stood up "Why don't we head to class." Looking Up to meet Rei's eye's Nao knew that the question, more like statement, was directed at her, which she nodded to "Alright We'll see you guys later." Said Rei placing Nao down and walking off with her hand in hand.

"Wow aren't they a cute couple" said Mai while watching Rei and Nao's retreating backs "Your telling me they've only been on their first date and their already acting all lovey dovey" agreed Chie remembering how her and Aoi acted after their first date. "Well as much as I would love to stay and chit chat, I have to start heading to class" said Shizuru standing up gracefully. "Alright then bye Shizuru-san" said Mai and everyone else. As soon as Shizuru was out of sight Yuki turned to everyone with a evil glint in her eye's. "Um Yuki-san are you alright?" asked Yukino

"Yep never been better," said Yuki going back to normal "Anyway I kinda need your guy's help." Help? Help with what?" asked Mai "Well getting Natsuki and Shizuru-san together." stated Yuki "FINALLY!!" shouted everyone who was left "So does that mean you guy's will help?" asked an excitedly "YES!!!!" everyone shouted in reply "Alright here's the plan, But I need Yukino to sugguest the Idea to the other council leaders, We're going to have a 'Make her/him' blush competition" announced Yuki.

"What's the Make her/him blush competiton exactly?" asked Akane "Simple we'll have multiple contestants and they have to make the blushers, the people that they're going to make blush, well blush, but the are a few rules, no inappropiate touches, no toung, and notheing to lewd." explained Yuki "Alright who are the blushers going to be?" asked Haruka "Well Shizuru for sure, but I'm also thinking Nao, to get Rei in the game, Hajime, Ulrich, and Me" Suggusted Yuki

"Alright that sound good, but when should we hold it?" asked Yukino getting out her calender "Well when's the next big event for the entire school?" askedYuki "Well the next big event willl be in December." announced Yukino "Hmm that's in five months, so that is a lot more time we need to prepare, but it's just the right amount to plan anything else we might need to do" said Ulrich "Well then Let's start planning!" shouted Mai "Yeah!" shouted everyone else.

During those Five months Rei and Nao have become a couple, but Toru still dismisses it. The Little numbers have been training and getting stronger each Day, and Natsuki's weapons have been completed. Everyone invloved with the plan have been setting everything up and met up during the holiday's, they even clebrated at Rei and Hajime's apartment.Also Evon finally arrived, with her little brother Lee and has been Staying with Natsuki. Also everyone in the plan was able to keep the Make her blush competition from Rei and Natsuki, by having Yukino announce the game during the Christmas Festival.

December 10TH...

"Alright it's time for The make her blush competition to finnally happen!" shouted Mai happilly "I know all are hard work will finally pay off " Said Chie getting all her equipment ready for the big event that was going to happen after school, and they only had one period left "Although How Yukino got Nao into the competition is way beyond me" Aoi said with a wondering look "Hell if I know, but however she did it I'm happy it worked" said Mai

With Ulrich and Yuki

"Hey Ulrich do think the plan will work?" asked Yuki "Don't worry, I mean come on we even got Mom in on this" said Ulrich assuringly "Yeah I suppose your right" said Yuki smiling

Normal POV

The last period of the day seemed to zoom by as everyone was getting everything set up for the festival, well everyone except Rei and Natsuki. "Man I can't believe Yuki, Ulrich, and Hajime abandoned us!" shouted Natsuki as her and Rei walked to their bikes "I know right I mean come on It's Ulrich and Yukis' mom why can't they model for her!"

Flashback

"Hey Yuki I think your Phones ringing" said Natsuki while eating her lunch "Hmm... your Right. Hello?" asked Yuki while she answered "Ah... Yuki I hope I'm not disturbing you," said the voice on the other line "No don't worry about it it's lunch right now" answered Yuki "Okay anyway can you put me on speaker this is something I need to tell all your cousins" said Sephira "Sure" was Yuki's quick reply as she put her mom on speaked and in the middle of the entire group.

"Hey guy's mom want's to tell us something" informed Yuki while waitng for her mom to talk "Alright is everyone there?" asked Sephira "Yeah were all here mom" Answered Ulrich "Okay me and everyone else has decided to have a christmas ball" announced Sephira in a chiper tone "Alright so why couldn't this wait till later?" asked Hajime "Well for the christmas ball your allowed to invite some friends and family to come along, there will also be some friends of mine coming to, but that's not the only reason I'm calling you, you see I'm dressing you guys all up and to help pick I need some of you to model for me" said Sephira.

When all the Little numbers heard this they... well let's just say they panicked, well except Ulrich, Hajime, and Yuki they were just acting. "Umm.. how many people do you exactly need?" asked Natsuki nervously "Just two really, you all have similar taste anyway." answered Sephira "Well I'm off the hook" said Yuki "Me too" said Hajime "Same here" replied Ulrich "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OFF THE HOOK!" shouted Rei and Natsuki at the same time

"Simple we're all helping out in the festival" the three answered at the same time "Well sense those three are busy that leaves You two left, " said Sephira "But don't worry if you guys do this then you can wear pants instead of dresses" "Hai" was Natsuki and Rei's answer

End Flashback

"You know the only plus side to this is that we don't have to wear any dresses" said Natsuki driving off, with Rei following her behind. As they arrived at the Mansion there were a ton of dress clothes to choose from, and in the middle of all the stuff was their Aunt Sephira looking at them. "So what do you two think?" she asked as she walked over to them "Well their all nice" stammered Rei "I know aren't they, but these are the ones I already went through, the ones I've picked are inside the house, so come on" Said Sephira while walikng to the house.

When they arrived there were a total of ten different outfits each for the girls and boy's, at seeing this Rei and Natsuki immediately went to the boy's."Alright you two I want you each to try on a suit" ordered Sephira as she went to sit on the couch. This went on for two hour until they all agreed on one suit they all liked "I think we should go with these ones" said Natsuki while wearing a white jacket, vest, pants, a pure black shirt, and black shoe. she also had her hair tied back in a mow poney-tail ans wore fake glasses. The jacket had black lines tracing the jacket in a school unform like pattern. "I agree" said Rei wearing a suit just like Natsuki's, except What was White on Natsuki was balck on Rei and the shirt was Pure white instead of black, she also had her right ear peirced with a silver earring.

Just as they were going to say more Natsuki and Rei's phones started ringing "Hello?" answered both at the same time "Rei hurry up and come to the school!" shouted Nao who was on the other line "Why what's wrong?!" asked Rei with a worried voice "Yukino told me she needed me for one of the festival games, but instead I'm part of the game!" shouted Nao "What's the game!?" asked Rei "It's a Make Him/Her Blush game!" answered an exasperated Rei "Alright I be there as soon as I can" said Rei assureingly " "Please Rei hurry" finished Nao as she hung up her phone.

Natsuki's phone call just ended and her message was the same "Natsuki we have to hurry to school" said Rei as she ran to get her stuff and Natsuki following her behind. When they reached there bikes they hopped on and zoomed off to Fukka. When they arrived at the school most of the people were standing infront of a stage where Natsuki and Rei could see Nao and Shizuru "Natsuki I know you came, but what are you going to do?" asked Rei as she looked at the stage "Are you going to run or are you going to face her?" "It's better if I just let Shizuru go if she stays with me for my own selfish reasons then I'll cause her Great pain" said Natsuki solemly "If you really believe that when why did you come?" asked Keith who came up from behind them "Natsuki you think Shizuru will get hurt if your with her, you think your being selfish, but right now you are being selfish you love her and she loves you yet you push her away from you" said Rei 'I'm causing Shizuru pain because I'm being selfish' Thought Natsuki with realization showing in her eyes.

"Natsuki what are you going to do?" asked Keith and Rei at the same time "I'm going to take my Shizuru" said Natsuki with fierce determination walking towards the stage "Hmph it's about time you did something right " said Rei following her behind with Keith. "Alright everyone there's only two people left Shizuru Fujino and Nao Yuuki!" shouted Mai into the microphone "So who will make her blush?!" she asked the crowd there were shouts and applause as there were only a few people left,five girls and five guy's.

They each went up to Nao and Shizuru, but each failed miserably, the last couple of people even kissed them, which by the way drived Natsuki and Rei crazy."Well it looks like none of the contestants could make them blush, Are there any others who..." Mai's announcement was cut off as the muttering in the crowd died down and seperated in the straight down the path was Rei and Natsuki in their suits walking gracefully and making all the girls faint and the guys blush.

"Hey Mai is it to late for me and Rei to play?" asked Natsuki jokingly with a smirk "No go head a step right up" replied Mai while blushing. Natsuki and Rei made their way up the stage and went to their girl. "Hey Nao sorry I'm Late" said Rei as she kneeled down infront of Nao. Nao on her part was speechless never had she seen her girlfriend in a suit, and looked somkin' hot by the way. At Nao's lack of words Rei said something she finally reallized as she talked to Natsuki "I Love you" saying these three simple words made Nao blush a deep crimson, but she also knew what Rei just said was true, and to seal the deal Rei kissed Nao softly on the lips.

While this was going on Natsuki waited for Rei to finish because she wanted everyone to know that Shizuru was her's and her's alone. When Rei did finish Natsuki turned to Shizuru and did something that shocked everyone,well except the Little numbers, she leaned in slowly and kissed Shizuru on the lips. When she backed away Shizuru was a deeper Crimson than Nao, Natsuki then leaned in and whispered into Shizuru's ear "I Love you Shizuru, and this time I'm not running."

"Well here we have it folks It looks like both contestants have won" shouted Mai "So for those who tried thank you for playing." After the announcment Rei and Natsuki picked up their prize bridal style and made their way to their bikes. They were all silent as they arrived at the bikes, but it was a comfortable silence, but they couldn't get far as Toru showed up with some other people, who Rei recognized from her and Nao's first date, except there were more this time.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Toru with a sly smirk "Well I was planning on taking Nao to my apartment" answered Rei honestly, making Nao blush "What about you Natsuki?" "Same" was Natsuki's reply, but it also caused Shizuru to blush. "Yeah right quit playing hard to get, Rei you know the one you want is me, I mean come on why would you want a skanky ass ho like her" Toru said with hate and lust, the guy's behind him even shouted 'Yeah' and 'Give her to us', but what he didn't notice was Rei getting really really angry.

"Hey while our at it why don't you give Fujino to them to, I mean come on if she couldn't blush from everyone that got up there you know she has experiance" Toru added so Takeda could get Natsuki. "Listen here you little dip shit , I've told you this before no touches My Nao." Said Rei slowly in a cold icy voice "You have no right to say that about about Shizuru" Natsuki said an equally cold voice.

"Ohh I'm so scared like you could do anything to me" said Toru smuggly "Heh we'll see about that!" shouted Natsuki and Rei at the same time as they charged the entire group, Rei pulled out her staff and Natsuki just used her fists. They worked flawlessly together as they easily took down all the guys that showed up. When Toru was the last one Rei hit him in the air and Natsuki kicked him to the side, when they were done they walked back to their girls and rode quickly to their respective apartments. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chaptere 8- The bright Morning

Thanks for everyone who's reviewed if you guys didn't review I don't think I would've gotten this far so thank you and please read some of my future stories, also I was wandering if I should write some lemons?

Natsuki woke with a start as she felt Shizuru moving out of her grip "Where are you going?" asked Natsuki huskily as thightened her grip around Shizuru and nuzzled her neck, causing Shizuru to giggle. "Ara, ara Natsuki I was just going to the bathroom" explained Shizuru trying to get out of Natsuki's grip once again, but was stopped when Natsuki started to kiss Shizuru's neck. "Fine, but next time tell me I was worried you were going to dissapear" said Natsuki as she stopped Kissing her neck and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Fufu Natsuki you should know that I would never leave you" said Shizuru finally getting up and heading to the bathroom, and also giving Narsuki and good view of her backside.'Hmm.. to think I would've lost her' thought Natsuki getting up and picking up the fallen colthes on the floor 'Aw man in all the excitement Shizuru ripped a few buttons off the shirt, Aunt Sephiras' going to kill me' thought Natsuki, but thinking about who caused the buttons to rip just made Natsuki dismiss the thought.

After Shizuru finished using the bathroom she found Natsuki wearing Black silk boxers with a outlind of a wolf on them and a half way buttoned up night shirt 'Natsuki looks hot like that' thought Shizuru while blushing "Hey Shizuru," said Natsuki bringing Shizuru out of her thoughts "Why don't you get dressed so we can go have breakfeast with Rei and Nao" sugguested Natsuki turning around and walking towards Shizuru and wrapping her arms aroud her waist.

"Well are you going to get ready or what?" asked Natsuki pressing their foreheads toghter "Ara Natsuki doesn't want to spend the morning alone with me?" asked Shizuru teasingly "Well after last night I thought you could use a break after all I have a few things planned tonight" counterd Natsuki seriously with a smile that left Shizuru speechless, at seeing this Natsuki just smirked and kissed Shizuru passionately."So are you going to get ready?" asked Natsuki when she seperated from Shizuru "Hai" was Shizuru's answer.

After Natsuki and Shizuru finished getting dressed Shizuru was wearing a brown turtle neck, skinny jeans, and brown boots, colthes she had left at Natsuki's when she spent the nights, and Natsuki was wearing a black turtle neck, faded jeans, and black vans. When they finished complementing each other on how they look then made their way to Rei and Hajime's apartment, but when they did arrive they noticed that there was a note on the door.It said:

'Hey Natsuki it's about time you made your move, anyway just in case you haven't noticed yet Evon, Lee, and me all decided to stay over at Ulrich and Yuki's, knowing full well we wouldn't get any sleep. So if your reading this Congradulations and we'll see you later'  
Love, Haji, Ulirich, Yuki, Lee and Evon

P.S. congradulate Rei for us

After they both finished the note both Shizuru and Natsuki were blushing mad," Well at least your cousins are polite" said Shizuru "Yeah I guess you right" said Natsuki as she took out her spare key and opened the door to the apartment 'Hmm I wonder where Rei is?' thought Natsuki while she and Shizuru entered the apartment. "Hey Shizuru why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable while I look for Rei and Nao" said Natsuki as she led Shizuru to a near by couch and walked off to find Rei.

'That's odd Rei's usually up by now' thought Natsuki as she walked around the apartment 'I mean yeah she and Nao finally did it, but she should be up making breakfeast atleast.' Natsuki finally reached Rei's room and went inside, only to find a still sleeping Rei and Nao cuddled up against her 'Aww how cute, not although this means I will have to wake them up' thought Natsuki with a evil glint in her eyes, as she went into Hajime's room.

At enetering Hajime's room she immeditely found his blowhorn and his camra and brought with her as she went to go get Shizuru. "Hey Shizuru could you help me with this?" asked Natsuki showing Shizuru the camra and blowhorn while explaining her plan "Ikezu Natsuki, you shouldn't do something so mean, but I'm in anyway" said Shizuru Happily.

They both entered Rei's room quietly and got everthing set up on the camra. Natsuki walked up to Rei and Nao and pointed the blowhorn at them, using her fingers to count down from three, so Shizuru knew when to take the pictur(s), Natsuki blew the horn right in Nao and Rei's ears.

When the horn went off Rei and Nao instantly woke up and fell to the ground with Rei on top and Nao on the bottom, thankfully they were covered by the blanket "Natsuki" said Rei agitated while looking up at Natsuki who by then Ran out of the room with Shizuru and started laughing. "Ah... man that hurt" said Rei while looking at Nao "How about you?" "Just fine, but shouldn't we get up now?" asked and answered Nao "Hmm... well to honest I would rather go back to sleep with you in my arms," said Rei while kissing Nao's neck "But seeing how Natsuki ruined the moment we might as well" Before rei could get up Nao wrapped her arms around Rei's neck and held her there, smiling softly Rei returned the embrace.

"You know you never answered my question about wether or not you'd go to that chrismas ball my aunt's throwing" said Rei while rhelishing in Naos' warmth "Well next time maybe you should ask when your not on top" countered Nao "But yes I will go with you" rei smiled at this and kissed Nao once again "Now we can get up" said Rei picking up Nao and laying her on the bed "Why don't we get dressed" sugguested Rei as she grabed some clothes from her closet and drawer and haniding a pair to Nao.

As soon as they were finished dressing both Nao was wear shorts and a shirt, while Rei wore blue and black boxers with a black shirt "Alright let's go see why Natsuki and Shizuru are here" said Rei with a sigh. When they walked out of Rei's room they saw Natsuki and Shizuru looking at a camra and talking, it took a moment to realize that Rei and Nao got out of their room and as soon as they did they started to laugh "Keep it up Natsuki and I'll get you back a hundred times worse" said Rei glaring at Natsuki "What are you doin' here anyway?" "Huh oh right, well sense your usually up early I thought that you'd be making breakfeast by now so we came over, that and I thought we should get Nao and Shizuru dresses." said Natsuki

Alright I know short chapter, but I need to thik of dresses for Nao and Shizuru, as well as the other himes, I'm thinking tuxes for some and dresses for others, but if you have any Ideas of what the dresses should be just put it in the review, I would also thank you guys for reviewing it encouraging to see people like my stories : ) 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Dresses and meeting the family

"Hm.. alright that sounds like a good idea" said Rei going into the kitchen to start brekfeast "So what do you guys want to eat?" she asked "Just make the usual" sugguested Natsuki while laying on Shizuru's lap "Alright then" said Rei getting out some ingrediants and plates.

Half an hour later Rei finished brefeast and it all looked wonderful and everyone enjoyed it. "Alright now that that's out of the way, me and Nao will get ready" said Rei getting up "But you guys do the dishes" "Hai, hai" said Natsuki gathering all the plates and putting them in the sink. When Nao and Rei finished getting ready they all headed to Natsuki and Rei's bikes, only to find that Rei's was missing and insted there was Yuki's car.

"What the where's my bike!?" shouted a slightly pissed off Rei looking around the car and finding the keys "Well looks like I've got a car for today" said a depressed Rei. Rei and Nao took the car, while Natsuki and Shizuru took Natsuki's bike. They drove to the first dress shop, only to find nothing that would match their suits, so they continued to different stores they had interest in and had a good time, but even than they didn't find any matching dresses.

"Man it's one and still nothing" said an exasperated Rei sitting on a bench"Yeah well we can always try different stores," said Natsuki joining her "But you have to admit it was a good day" "Well I guess your right, we might as well head on over toYuki's after we drop all the stuff off at the apartment" sugguested Rei as she and Natsuki waited for their girlfriends to come back with the drinks."Hey Rei do you think we should tell them about the Doctor?" asked Natsuki "Well I think we should, I mean yeah he's been quiet and there haven't been alot of attacks on you and the other hime's" answered Rei.

Their conversation was cut short as Nao and Shizuru made their way towards them with a drink in each of their hands. "Here you go" said Shizuru as she passed a drink to Natsuki and Nao did the same thing "So where are we going next?" asked Nao leaning on Rei "Well Natsuki and me were thinking that we coud all go to Yuki's after we drop all our stuff at our apartments" explained Rei taking a sip from her drink "Ookini Natsuki" said Shizuru planting a small kiss on Natsuki's cheek.

The group made their way to the apartments and put all their belongings to their own, after they did that they made their way to Yuki's. When they arrived at Yuki's and Ulrich's house they saw other cars that they haven't seen before.'Hm I wonder who's here' thought Natsuki as they walked into the house.

Before Rei could take another step though she was instantly knocked over by a pale blue blur. "Rei-chan" shouted Rinslet "Oka-san!" shouted Rei in reply trying to get her mother off of her, and succeeding after a few tries "Couldn't you wait until I was in the living room or something" "Eh if I did that then you would've ran away" answered Rinslet "You know she has a point Rei" stated Natsuki while walking Shizuru over to the living room with everyone else following behind.

"Anyway who are these to lovely ladies?" asked Rins referring to Nao and Shizuru "Oh well this is Shizuru, my girlfriend" said Natsuki with a slight blush "And this is Nao, my girlfriend" continued Rei grabbing Nao's hand with her own. "Aw you guys are so kawaii!!!" shouted Rins hugging Rei and this time Natsuki in a giant bear hug.

"Oka-san thanks for the compliment, but we can't breath" choked out Rei who was turning blue along with Natsuki "Huh oh gomen" said Rins letting them go a proceeding to the living room."So where is every body?" asked Natsuki "Oh they're all in the back" said Rins walking out the backdoor.

"Hey guy's look who's here!" shouted Rinslet while taking a seat by Sephira and Yuki "Rei-chan!!! Natsuki-chan" shouted Jenos running to his daughter and neice and giving them a hug, well Rei a hug Natsuki just hit him. "So what's new?" asked Hajime picking his dad off the ground and helping him to the chair next to his mom. "Oh nothing much" said Rei "Well besides Natsuki and Shizuru finally getting together" grinned Rei.

"Whatever, anyway I was wondering Aunt Sephira do you have any dresses that Shizuru and Nao could wear that would match our suits?" asked Natsuki Taking a seat and pulling Shizuru on her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her gently yet firmly. " Actually I do, I knew you'd brig them so I saved the dresses that matched your suits" answered Sephira in a soft yet teasing voice "Anyway, why don't you guys relax for a little bit than we'll look at the dresses"

"Alright that sounds like a plan" said Rei doing what Natsuki did, but leaned Nao back a little bit and gave her a quick kiss. "So this is the oh so famous Nao we've been hearing about in all the letters, e-mails, and phone calls" said Rins with a smirk, but her eyes were soft as she looked at her daughter and girlfriend " Um... Hai I'm Nao, but what letters, e-mails, and phone calls are you talking about?" asked Nao nervously "Oh well Rei and Haji send us letters daily, sometimes we don't have a computer, and phone calls whenever we have time to chat," explained Rins" Yep and in most of the things said on the phone or letters most of it was about you" finished Jenos happily, seeing that Rei was more then happy with Nao.

"Oh she has has she, what do she say exactly?"" asked Nao looking at Rei with teasing eyes, catching on that it was tease Rei time Rins answered truthfully knowing that what Rei said was going to embarress her "Oh well she said you were extremely beautiful, kind yet mean, like me, og and she talked about your guys' first kiss" said Rins watching as her daughter turned a cute red "Aww yout talk that much about me" stated Nao giving Rei a hug that made Rei turn redder.

Everyone present saw this and burst out laughing, except Natsuki who held back as much laughter as she could."Hey quit laughing!" shouted Rei, but knowing it would take a few minutes for them to calm down she did something that she knew would get Nao to stop laughing. Rei whispered what she shouted huskily, and she gently kissed her ear afterwards.All of Rei's actions stopped Nao laughing, but the same couldn't be said about everyone else.

When the laughter did die down everyone was breathing hard "Alright, alright it's time to stop making fun of Rei" said Jenos "Besides I'm sure they want to find their dresses." At this everyone calmed down "Alright why don't we get those dresses then" said Sephira getting up "Sounds good" replied Rei as she and Natsuki got up picking up their girlsfriend and setting them on the floor.

The small group walked back into the house and went into a room upstairs that had all the dresses. ""Alright here are the dresses that we have that should match the suits" said Sephira "Now why don't you find the dresses youneed. I'll be outside" and with that sephira walked out the door leaving the couples behind."Alright lets find your dresses'" said Rei going to a racket with black dresses, that had two white stripes going down starting from the left-side, and stopped just above the knees, there were also ones that went to the anlkes. Natsuki did the same and went over to the dresses that were white and had one black stripe and one red strip.

"Alright here's one I think will fit" said Rei holding a dress that was about average in size "Here I'll show you where the bathroom is" said Rei walking out of the room, holding Nao's hand. "Hm.. I know they all look the same, but if you want we can go find you something that you like" said Natsuki while still looking at the dresses "Ara, well why don't we see how these dresses work out first" answered Shizuru taking a knee-high dress and beginning to take off her turtle-neck "Alright then I'll wait outside for you" said Natsuki as she headed to the door, but stoped as Shizuru wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Ara, don't you want to help me get dressed?" asked Shizuru "Hmm do you want me too?" asked Natsuki turning around and wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist and trailing light kisses on her neck and right shoulder "Natsuki" whispered Shizuru huskily.Natsuki let her hands roam Shizuru's body and began to gently suck on her neck, when her hands found the clapse of Shizurus' bra she was about to undo it. "Have you found a dress yet?" came a voice from the other side of the door causing Natsuki to pull away "Um, almost were still deciding on the length!" shouted Natsuki, with a blush.

"Oh alright just call if you need anything!" replied Sephira "Oh by the way are Rei and Nao in there with you?" "Huh, no they went to a bathroom for Nao to try on her dress" replied Natsuki "Oh, Okay" and with that Sephira walked away.

With Nao and Rei...

"How 'bout this one?" asked Rei holding a long-length dress against Nao's body "I don't Know, are you sure you don't want the short one?" asked Nao in return "To be honest I don't want you in anything right now" answered Rei as she pulled Nao into a deep kiss. "Wait Rei not now," said Nao with a pant as Rei stated to suck on her neck "Your family's here." "They might be here, but right now were all alone." Answered Rei, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"God I hate my family" muttered Rei pulling away from Nao "I don't no it's nice to finally meet them" replied Nao 


	11. Chracter guide

Character Bio's 

Rei Hazard Age:15

Parents: Jenos Hazard (father) Rinslet Hazard (mother)  
Likes to read, write, and play video games, LOVES Nao, Hates people who hurt her family and friends, will kill anyone who harms her Nao

Weapon: Neptune- Neptune in a staff weapon with two cresent moons facing the opposite way on the ends. There is a blade in the middle of one of the moons. The staff can gather energy in the surrounding area and fire it in a cresent moon shaped wave, as well as shooting out the blade at the end at incredible speeds and retracting it with a chain that connects it to the staff.  
Hilder (means Battle)- Hilder is a spear that has a cresent moon shaped arch near the light blue blade. It can cut through most metals, and like netune can gater energy and fire it in a cresent moon shaped wave, but it can also create cyclones and release the energy in an explosion. (Gwendolyns spear from odin sphere)

Hajime Hazard Age: 15 Likes to play video games, hang with his family and has a crush on Evon Hates seeing his family hurt and failing a mission

Weapon: Zeus- Zeus is capable of acting as a whip for medium range combat as well as a close-range weapon. The blades on the ends can follow the intended target like a missle.

Natsuki Kuga Age: 17

Parents: Train Heartnet (step-father) Likes: Mayo, mortcycle's, loves Shizuru Hates: Anyone who hurts Shizuru or her family Weapon:Cerbrus and Hydra- Cerberus and Hydra a both revolvers that shoot regular bullets, when out of bullets cerberus and hydra can gather energy in the air to shoot. Cerberus and Hydra can also gather energy to form a blade under the barrels curving downward.

Yuki Arks Age: 15

Parents: Sephira Arks (mother) Belze Rochefort Arks (father) Likes: To shop, read magazines, train, and hang with her family and friends loves Kieth Hates: People who hurt others, Arrogant guy's

Weapon: Mars- Mars is a gauntlet that has a retractable dagger, the dagger can be used as a whip, thanks to the chain that attaches it to the Gauntlet. Mars is also able to shoot out needles at fast speeds for long range combat, but there is a limit to the needles.

Ulrich Arks Age: 15

Likes: Playing video games with Hajime, working on his swords, and likes Shiho Hates: Guy's who hit on his sister and bad people Weapons:Artemis and Apollo- Artimis and Apollo are two samuri swords that are capable gatering energy to power up the blades, Ulrich can use the energy to shoot out a wave of power. He can attack extremely rapidly and precisely, not even producing sound when his sword makes a cut.

Evon Elliott Parents: Leon (Father) Eve (Mother)  
Likes: Hajime, training, and hanging with her family Hates:The doctor


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The ball and the truth 

Thanks to everyone that had reviewd and thank you volk83, dfyant1, Eiswulf, and wakamama for your encouraging words. Also I would like to apologize for such a late update, I've been busy and having writers block.Any way Happy New year -Vampknight364

* * *

After having dinner with the family Rei and Natsuki drove back to their apartments with Nao and Shizuru. "Ara it was nice meeting your family Natsuki" said Shizuru with a giggle "Well at least they won't have a big commotion at the party" replied Natsuki as she opened the door to her apartment and letting Shizuru go in first.

"Aww, but they are so nice" replied Shizuru with a small smile "Yeah, well it's only eight do you want to do anything else before it get's late?" asked Natsuki "Well seeing at how it's so late, why don't we go to bed for tonight" sugguested Shizuru as she walked to their bedroom.

The Day of the Ball...

After meeting Natsuki and Rei's family Nao and Shizuru have been staying with them for most of the winter break. "Alright today's the day for the ball!" exclaimed Yuki Happily as she sat down on a bean bag chair in Rei and Hajime's apartment.

"Your telling me I can't wait to meet your family Natsuki!," said Mai as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate, "Why you never talked about them I'll never know."

"Haha... anyway make sure you all get ready in a couple of hours My Aunty Sephira want to meet all of you before the party starts and take pictures" replied Natsuki who shivered at the last part "Natsuki's right knowing my Kaa-san she'll want to take pictures with her camra and her phone" said Hajime with a sigh.

"You guy's are over exaggerating" replied Evon from her seat on the floor reading a book "You know it's true!" exclimed Ulrich taking a sip from his hot coacoa.

The group continued to talk for a while until they each had to make their way to their respective homes to get ready for the ball. "Hey Hajime did you get our cars ready?" asked Rei adjusting her tie "Hmm.. Yeah I even got Natsuki's ready" answered Hajime putting on his jacket "Woah Natsuki actually went for that?" asked Rei in wonder, knowing that Natsuki didn't really like riding in cars after what happened to her mother.

"Trust me it took alot of coaxing and mentioning that people might get some interesting images after seeing Shizuru on her bike in a dress" replied Hajime grinning.

When they both finished dressing they went to Natsuki's apartment to see if she was done. "Yo Natsuki you done!" shoted Hajime from the door after ringing the bell "Yeah!" shouted Natsuki in reply and opening the door. Once everything was settled they made their way to their respective cars and went to pick everyone up, and to say everyone was shocked when they saw the cars was an understatement.

Natsuki's car was smiliar to Ulrich's, but was Midnight blue and had a wolf design, Rei's was black and blue with a water design, and Hajime had a red and black car with flames.

"Woah, these cars are awsome!" exclaimed Shiho looking at all the cars thoroughly while the other slowly made their way there. " Wow Natsuki I didn't know you owned a car" said Mai in amazement "Huh yeah well I just like using my bike more than my car" explained Natsuki quietly. Rei Noticing her quietness quickjly changed the topic.

"Anyway why don't we all load up" suggested Rei opening the passangers side for Nao "Sounds good" replied Hajime directig Haruka, Yukino, Shiho, Reito, and Tate, While Natsuki got Shizuru, Mai, Mikoto, Aoi, and Chie, and Rei got Akane, Kazuya, Miyu, and Alyssa.

The drive was a quiet one and proceeded smoothly, that is until they arrived at the house and saw Yuki, Ulrich, and all of Natsuki's family they met so far standing there. "Yo what's with the welcome party?" asked Hajime after he parked his car "Nothing Much we wanted to get a family picture done," answered Jenos "But before that I have a present for you two" Jenos finished Pointing at his two children.

"Alright" answered Rei and Hajime at the same time and quickly followed their father to the trunk of his car. "Alright I know you guys love your weapons, so your mother and I thought it was time for an upgrade" explained Jenos as he pulled out two black brief cases,one with red designs, while the other had blue. Handing the blue one to Rei and the red to Hajime they proceeded to open them carefully.

Rei's case revealed a black extendable spear that had a cresent moon shaped arch near a light blue blade, which upon futher inspection was a jewel, while Hajime's revealed a long black chain with a red jewel on each end.

"Tou-san these are amazing!" exclaimed Rei extending her spear and checking out the length "Rei's right these are perfect" agreed Hajime checking out the jewels on his chain "Ha Your Kaa-san and I thought you'd enjoy these. Anyway Rei your spear has the same abilities as you last staff, but it can also create cyclones and release the energy in an explosion, and Hajime your chain is like your whip, but it can latch onto areas and act as a swing and can hit your enemies multiple times" explained Jenos with a smile happy his kids enjoyed their presents.

"Thanks tou-san" said Rei shortening her staff and putting it in her weapon holder on her back and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, And Hajime doing the same after he wrapped the chain around his arms, hidden from view.

After they finished saying thank you they all returned to the group where everyone was talking and laughing "Alright it's picture time!" exclaimed Hajime as he and his sister made their way to their mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek saying thank you for their presents.

"Okay the Hazard Family first!" announced Belze preparing the camra(s) "Hey Kaa-san do you think it would be alright if Nao joined us for the picture?" asked Rei looking at her mother with pleading eyes "Rei-chan you know the answer to that, if she's that important to you then yes" answered Rinslet happily "Thanks Kaa-san!" exclaimed Rei as she went over to Nao and told her to get in the picture.

"Come on Nao" said Rei gently pulling on her hand "W-What Rei it's okay! Besides it's suppose to be your family remember!" protested Nao trying to pull her hand away from Rei's grip. Hearing Nao's protest caused Rei to stop in her tracks "Nao your important to me and it would mean alot if you took the picture with my family, after all your already part of it" said Rei looking back at Nao smiling.

Nao was speechless after hearing Rei's words, but she nodded and followed Rei to her family.They got into a position where Nao was standing at Rei's right with her head leaning on Rei's shoulder with Rei's arm wrapped around hers, Jenos and Rinslet were in the same position except with Jenos's left standing left of them, and Hajime was kneeling on one knee in the middle with his right arm resting on his knee and holding his chin "Alright in 3...2..1." counted down Belze taking the picture when he was done with the count down.

After that they proceeded with the pictures of everyone else and even got a few pictures of all the couples there. "Now that that's over let's head on inside" said Sephira walking to the door and letting everyone in.

"Now then I believe some introductions are in order" said Rinslet showing their guests to the couches "Oh right sorry about that Kaa-san," said Rei sheepishly " This is Mai, Mikoto, Takumi, Akira, Akane, Miyu, Alyssa, Reito, Kazuya, Haruka, Yukino, Shiho, Sister Yukariko, and Tate" pointing at each of them as she said their Names.

"Nice to meet you" said Reito bowing while everyone else nodded or said the same "It's a pleasure I'm Sephira Arks, my husband Belze Arks, and as you know my Daughter Yuki and my Son Ulrich" said Sephira introducing all of her family members, while everyone else did the same after "Were sorry to say though some of our family members can't make it" said Jenos.

Soon the other guest arrived and the little numbers greeted them all, even though they didn't want to leave their friends. "Hey guy's sorry we had to leave you" said Natsuki walking to the group with her cousins in tow "It's alright Natsuki" said Mai who was watching Mikoto, "Actually everyone seems to be enjoying themselves!" Hearing the last part made Natuski and her cousins smile.

It was true Akane and Kazuya were dancing, Reito was dancing with some of the guest, Shiho was dancing with Tate, Sister Yukariko was talking with Jenos, Sephira, and Rinslet, Miyu was watching Alyssa who was talking to Lee, and everyone else was hanging around together with the little numbers.

"Actually Shizuru there were some people who wanted to meet you" said Natsuki while her cousins moved apart to reveal an older looking Shizuru, A 14 yearold girl who had the same eye's as Shizuru, but had black hair, and a man in his early 40's with black hair and brown eyes.

"Ara Shizuru-chan I didn't know you'd be here!" exclaimed The older Shizuru "Hello I'm Shizuru's Kaa-san Shizuka" said Shizuka "I'm Shina" introduced the girl "And I'm her Tou-san Mizuru" said the man.

"Kaa-san Tou-san what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Shizuru 'Oh no I haven't even told them about Natsuki yet!' thought a worried Shizuru. "Well we were invited silly!" exlamed Shina hugging her sister "Ah Shizuka you made!" came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Sephira standing there "Seph-chan it's been ages sense I saw you!" exclaimed Shizuka walking over to Sephiria and giving her a hug. "Seph-chan?" asked all the little numbers shocked at how close them seemed to be.

"Kaa-san do you know each other?" asked Ulrich and Yuki in unison "Well ofcourse these two are my best friends" explained Sephiria as she pointed at Shizuka and then to Mizuru giving him a hug "You'd better be taking care of her" teased Sephiria "Don't worry I will I don't want you coming after me again" replied Mizuru with a chuckle.

"Actually you made it right on time I have an anouncement to make" said Sephira going to her brothers and husband, she then stopped the music and gathered all her nieces and nephews. "Now then as everyone knows these are my nieces and nephews, but tonight they become something more. Tonight my Husband Belze, my brother Jenos, his wife Rinslet, My brother Train, my brother Creed, his wife Enchida, Leon, and his wife Eve step down from our places and give it to them tonight" annonced Sephira smiling. Hearing this caused all the guest to stare in shock, while the little numbers were the same.

"Now I'm sure your all thinking 'But they're so young,' So that is why I have asked you all here tonight not only to have drinks and catch up on old times, but to also witness them accomplish their achievement tonight. Oh and before I forget my Husband Belze, my brother Jenos, his wife Rinslet, My brother Train, my brother Creed, his wife Enchida, Leon, Eve, and I will continue the work we've been doing so far untill they finish their school work" Said Sephiria walking over to the older numbers.

"Kaa-san what was Sephiria talking about when she said to 'witness their achievement?" asked Shizuru looking at her mother with the ex-himes doing the same "Well Shizuru your friends parents over there are the leaders to the strongests organization in the world, they own a third of the worlds money" explained Shizuka watching as the older numbers walked to a nearby door to get ready.

"But if that's true then why would they just leisurely walk around in the public, wouldn't people be after them?" asked a shocked Reito "You would think that, but not only are they rich but each one of them is a top assassin and body gaurd" answered Mizuru looking at the little numbers pullout their weapons and check them.

"WHAT!" shouted Shizuru and Nao in unison, while looking at Natsuki and Rei. Hearing the shout Rei and Natsuki made their way to their loves "Natsuki why didn't you tell me?" asked Shizuru with a stray tear falling down her cheek.

Seeing this Natsuki brought her hand up to wipe away the stray tear "Shizuru I'm sorry I never told you, but I I knew you'd be in trouble if I did" answered Natsuki pulling her into a hug "Have you ever killed anyone?" "Shizuru I'm sure your parents already told you this, but we actually have a choice be a body gaurd or be an assassin, I chose both and no I haven't killed anyone and if I do it will probably be a serial killer or yakuza boss okay. Now please don't be sad" and with that Natsuki placed a gentle kiss on Shizuru's cheek.

"Nao..." Rei stared but was cut off with a pair of lips on her own "That was for good luck, I don't care why you didn't tell me all I want you to do right now is wipe the floor with them" said Nao placing her finger on Rei's lips so she wouldn't interupt. "Hai Nao-chan" said Rei pulling her into a hug.

Just then the doors the big numbers went into busted open to reveal all of them in their bussiness clothes and their numbers showing (The ones from the anime and Manga, except Leon and Eve wore the same thing only they look more formal, also Sephira was hiding her tattoo with make up).

"Fujino-san what do the numbers represent?" asked Mai looking at Shizuka " I don't know much, but from what Seph-chan told me there were 12 numbers who were in charge and those below them were the Erasers, that was untill one person rose from there ranks and became The 13th member, Train Heartnet the blackcat" explained Shizuka so far "All I know is that number one is in charge and Number two is second in command and that there is little difference in their fighting abilites"

"Now then too make sure that this doesn't take too long we'll be having two on two fights, and one one-on-one fight!" anounced Sephiria "First up will be..."

* * *

Alright everyone sorry for the late update, but the next chapter should be up by today or tomorrow 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Attack

Before Sephira could finish her announcement a huge explosion could be heard from outside the house,causing all the guest to runaway only to leave the numbers, ex-himes, and Shizuru's parents, the next thing everyone knew was the door was blown open revealing an army of orphans and a group of Searrs men, but in the middle of them was none other then the Doctor.

"What's this a party and I wasn't invited..." said the Doctor smugly "You have no right to be here!" shouted Sephiria pointing her sword at the group "Oh, but I think I do after all what I want for Christmas is all here" replied the Doctor motioning for the orphans to move.

About 11 Orphans attacked and went straight for the Hime's. Just as the one headed for Natsuki could even get near her a gunshot was heard and it fell lifelessly to the groud as did all the others. "If you want to touch any of these girls, you'll have to go through me" announced Train pointing his gun at the Doctor, still smoking.

"Don't forget about us!" shouted Jenos as he and the other numbers got their weapons ready "Hehehe you actually think that you can defeat me!" mocked the Doctor signaling another group of monsters to attack, but before the could a blast of fire fired out of no where "Hey what's this you guy's didn't invite me to the party" said a pounting Kyoko with a fire ball in hand.

"Now Kyoko I'm sure they have a good reason" said Charden walking out of the shadows "Well, well, well, it seems this will be a challenge after all" said the Doctor sweating a little.

"Natsuki while we take care of them take all of your friends to the safe house, and try to get all the remaining guest out of here!" instructed Train with his gun still pointed at the army "Alright, but try to catch up to us as soon as possible" replied Natsuki going over to the Himes with her half her cousins going with her, while the rest got the remaining guests out.

"Shizuru get your parents and follow me" instructed Natsuki while motioning for the others to follow as well "Natsuki we have to get to the hanger they have all the cars in there" said Yuki after the remaining guests were evacuated out the house "Alright lead the way Rei you take the right side, Hajime you take the left, Ulrich your with Yuki, Keith, Evon, Lee your with me in the back try to protect them from all sides" ordered Natsuki pulling out her guns, while the other little numbers did the same, except for Lee and Evon sense Evon had her mothers powers and Lee had their fathers.

"Ready! Move!" shouted Natsuki making Yuki and Ulrich run full speed ahead with the small group following behind "Yuki just how far is the hanger!?" asked Rei while using her spear's ability to blast away at a attacking monster "Dude when did you get that?" asked Keith in awe "Mom and Dad thought that it would be a good idea if we got an upgrade" answered Hajime using his chains as well.

"The Hangers' not that far only a few more meters!" shouted Yuki knocking away an upcoming Spike. The group made it into the hanger, but there were only three cars and a few bikes "Damn! Alright Yuki, Ulrich you take Mai, Mikoto, and Tate, Evon you and Hajime take Yukino, Haruka, and Shiho, Keith take the last one and take Shizuka, Mizuru, Shina, Reito, Akira, Takumi, and Yukariko, Rei you take Nao, Shizuru your with me, Lee I need you to try and take Akane and Kazuya with you" instructed Natsuki taking charge of the situation.

"Natsuki I think I'll be able to take Akane and Kazuya if we can find a board or something" said Lee looking for a skate board, anything. "Alright guys let's move!" Shouted Rei as she hopped onto her bike and Lee used his wind ability to carry himself as well as Akane and Kazuya up.

The group zoomed out of the hanger and made it to the road before getting caught, but the small victory was shortly lived as monsters quickly caught up to them. "Damn I was hoping to get some distance before they could actually catch up" hissed Natsuki dodging oncoming attacks "Guys we have to split up!" annonced Natsuki reluctantly "Yuki take the sea, Evon take the sky, Lee go with them, Rei I want you to take the sea as well!"

After hearing the order Yuki quick drove off of the road with Evon and Rei close behind, causing all the passengers to scream, except Ulrich and Hajime. Yuki then pressed a button near the steering wheel and the car started to transform into an a speed boat, Evon's turned into a jet, and Rei's bike wheels seperated from each other and spun like a helicopter keeping them a float.

"Natsuki we'll all meet up at the safe house!" shouted Rei as she and Yuki sped away and Evon and Lee zoomed off in the air.

The plan caused the monsters to split apart and lessen their Numbers, but the ones following Keith and Natsuki were causing them more problems then the others. "Natsuki if we don't lose these guy's soon they'll catch us!" shouted Keith turning and swurving to avoid the Orphans attacks "I know, but I have an Idea. We're going to have to split up I'll handle these guys while you make a run for it!" explained Natsuki.

"Are you crazy!?" Shouted Keith still dodging attacks "I'm related to this family! What do you think!" shot back Natsuki turining her bike around to face the orphans "Shizuru hang on tight" instructed Natsuki revving her engine and charging forward with her gun ready in her left hand.

"Eat this!" shouted Natsuki shooting her gun with percise percision and hitting half the mosters "Natsuki what are you going to do now?" asked Shizuru, sure that Natsuki had run out of bullets "Don't worry Shizuru, you should never underestimate my family!" shouted Natsuki as she contiued her charge, but at the last minute an energy blade formed near the barrel of her gun. Doing turns and swurves Natsuki was able to cut down each of the Orphans "That takes care of them, Shizuru hang on okay we're going to catch up to the others soon." Insructed Natsuki taking off in the direction Keith went.

Natsuki and Shizuru were able to catch up to Keith 10 minutes after "Yo! What took you so long?" asked Keith opening his window "Sorry had to use the energy blade Rei built in," explained Natsuki "How's everyone in here?" "We're good, but next time you take the car and I get the bike" replied Keith with a chuckle.

They continued their journey to the safe house and reached it in about a hour, with Rei and the others already there. The safe House was a large Warehouse with a opening to water nearby as well as a landing area for planes or a helicopter, "Hey what took you?" asked Yuki walking toward them with some blankets "Well Natsuki over here just had to show off" answered Keith in a teasing manner "Yeah, well if I didn't your ass would be fried right now," Natsuki shot back "Any way how long have you guy's been here?" "15-20 Minutes tops" answered Rei with her arm around Nao.

"Alright let's get everyone settled in, Then we'll explain what happened" Natsuki said while looking at all the questioning looks "Sounds good, but some of us should wait for the others" commented Ulrich "Okay, Sense it was your idea you and Hajime will wait, but after one of us finishes setting everything up we'll trade places with you" agreed Natsuki walking to the door.

Inside the was a couch, a plasma screen, all kinds of gamestations and video games, nearby there was what looked like a kitchen area with a low counter acting as a table. There was an upstaris that led to a platform with a lot of Computer equipment and weapon parts as well as a couch, there was also a hallway with a ton of other doors leading to the rooms everyone would be staying in.

"The rooms are upstairs, but the labled ones are off limits unless we tell you other wise, but Rei mostly stay's on the couch upstairs because she works too much" explained Natsuki walking upstairs with a chuckle "Hey, if I didn't work so much your Cerberus and Hydra wouldn't be done until next month!" shouted Rei from the back "And I'm shuting up now" replied Natsuki stopping her chuckle from continuing.

"Now then you guys can pick anyroom you like, but you might want to becareful when opening them," said Rei scratching the back of her head "Why?" asked Mai, but before Rei could explain it was too late Mikoto had opened a door out of curiousity. Out of the door Mikoto opened came a large robot with four arms and armed with guns, "Oh shit" said Rei with a low tone as the robot targeted her and and the other LittleNumbers and Began to fire.

"Watchout!" shouted Rei tackling everyone down "I thought you turned the training robot off!" shouted Natsuki as Lee used his powers to keep all the bullets away and hit the robot "What you asked me to add Nano-machines to them, so they would attack!" shouted Evon transforming her arms into a shield "Forget it! Just give me a lift!" shouted Rei running towards Natsuki, who turned Around with her hands laced together, Rei continued to run and landed her foot into Natsuki's laced hands.

"Here we go!" shouted Natsuki using all her strength to lift Rei up, while in the air Rei pulled out Hilder, as she had named it, and stuck it into the androids head. "Now then this is why you have to becareful" explained Rei pulling out Hilder as she got off the robot and looked at the wide-eyed group "What?" asked Natsuki seeing this as well "What!? What the hell do you mean what!? Natsuki you better have one hell of an explanation!" shouted Mai.

And with that Natsuki had to show them all the safe doors, while Rei and the others went to their rooms to find some clothes the group could wear.

After the whole... episode Natsuki gathered the others downstairs where Hajime, Ulrich, and about seven others and a wolf were there; two of which were Midori, Youko, and Fumi.

"Midori-sensei! Fumi-san! Youko-sensei!" shouted all the hime group surprised at the sight "What are you doning here?" asked Shiho "Well we were all attacked by orphans and these guy's saved us" answered Midori pointing at the other four people and the wolf.

"Yo, I thought you guy's weren't going to be here until tomorrow, Maylin" stated Rei looking at a Girl with long black hair in pig-tails "Yes well Belga over there wanted to get here as soon as possible" replied Maylin jabbing her thumb at a boy with Slicked back greyish blue Hair.

"Anyway where's all adults?" asked Belga changing the subject "Well our's stayed back to fight the orphans" answered Hajime refering to all the parents.

"But they should've been here by now" said A girl with short black hair that didn't enen need to be fixed "Nita's right" said the last guy who had with spikey black hair "Edgen and Nita have a point," sighed Rei "Natsuki what are we gonna do?"

"For now we'll explain what we can to them, but afterwards I... we'll send a small scounting team back to the building to see if they're there or not" answered Natsuki looking at the group,"If you guy's want your answers find a place to sit and be quiet untill we tell you other wise"

"Now then Yuki if you would.." started Natsuki "Right. As you know, from what Fujino-sama has said, we're a family of bodygaurds and assassins," Yuki said picking up where Natsuki left off "But besides that we run the organization like any other bussiness, we dabble in amusement parks, Recording studios, and Video games to Medicine, technology research, and other bussiness" Yuki finished with "Now any questions?"

"If it's true that you do dabble in all those things, then why are you all still bodygaurds and assassins?" asked Mai with pure curiosity "Well while the other things we do are high paying and Important, people generally like aquaintences or the government and police will ask us for our...Talents" answered Rei making sure not to put a lot of details about the jobs they received.

"What's with the weapons?" Tate asked remembering the weird weapons they all seem to have "Well we generally like to make our weapons unique as well as fitting to match out fighting styles," said Ulrich "Rei, Hajime if you would pleas demonstrate" with that Rei and Hajime sprang into action.

Rei faced Hajime with Hilder in her hands, she proceeded to slash at Hajime with amazing speed "Sorry Sis not this time" said Hajime as he used his chains to meet her blow for blow "Oh yeah!Try this, Cyclone!" shouted Rei as she swung her spear and made a tornado that hit Hajime full on and knocking hime back.

Before they could continue though Natsuki stopped the fight. telling them to save their energy for now untill they knew it was safe. When they returned to their seats the Hime group was staring in awe.

"As you can see we've each mastered our weapons and they suit our style" said Ulrich pointing to each of the little numbers, who showed their weapons. "Natsuki-san, why were we attacked in the first place?" asked Fumi realizing they haven't talked about it yet "Rei set up the files" said Natsuki with a sigh "Alright it'll take a few minutes though" replied Rei waliking upstairs and grabbing her laptop.

When Rei was finished, setting up her laptop to the plasma screen a picture of the doctor appeared, "This is Kanzaki a.k.a the Doctor," started Natsuki "He desires to use nanomachines and reach the highest level of psychosis. Your probably still wondering what it has to do with us still, well simple the Doctor is working with Searrs" Natsuki finished with a sigh, making everyone gasp (Shizuru's family know's about the Hime stuff)

"So that's why he's after us, because of Searrs!?" shouted Akane "Yes and No, Searrs will most likely take the strongest himes for themselves to experiement with, while Doctor will most likely the others for his experiments," answered Hajime "But we're not sure if they'll take your important people as well"

"For a while though we've been keeping an eye on him and Searrs, as well as watching you guys occasionally," said Yuki "But some of us had to develop a crush on certain people" teased Yuki at the end, looking at Rei and Natsuki, who promptly looked away. "Well, that expalins things" commented Miyu looking down at Alyssa who was sitting on her lap "I've felt as though we were being watched, but igorned it as a slight malfuntion" "Yeah sorry about that, we had to follow and watch over you at times" replied Keith scratching the back of his head.

"But, I have one question," said Midori sullenly "What do we do now?"

* * *

Sorry this is late, I had a bit of trouble deciding on what to do for this chapter, anyway for those who were expecting a fight scene pleaase be patient a while longer -Vampknight364


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Plan

After hearing Midori's question all the little numbers looked to Natsuki for the answer, Natsuki seeing this let out a small sigh "For now we have to stay here and leave only during the Day, Fujino-san I'm well aware that you have a bussiness to run, but please tell them you're taking care of important matters, as for us," said Natsuki looking at the little numbers and the Hime's "Once school starts again we'll have Nita, Edgen, Maylin, and Belga transfered into the school and were assigned dorms"

"Well that's good and all Natsuki, but even if you guy's are there how are we going to protect ourselves?" asked Yukino looking at the other Hime's who all had a look of agreement "She has a point Natsuki, you guy's can't be with us all the time, except Nao and Shizuru, and it would be odd having to be followed" said Sister Yukariko in full agreement with Yukino "Actually that's where I come in," said Rei with a smile "You see I, along with Hajime and Evon, design and build the weapons that we each want" "Yeah, but even if you can build our weapons some of us didn't really have any normal weapons" said Shiho remembering some of them didn't even have weapons at all, but flutes or mirrors.

"Well we'll just have to see now then won't we" replied Rei smirking in a slightly mocking manner. "Anyway we should all get some rest," Sugguested Natsuki "And then first thing tomorrow morning we'll try to get in contact with all of our Parents, if not we'll make a small team to look for them. I'll take first watch to make sure we don't get discovered" "I'll take the second Watch" said Maylin standing "And I'll take the third watch" spoke up Lee "Then I'll take the last watch" finished Evon.

"Oh and Rei for tonight your not allowed to work" added Natsuki as everyone went upstairs "Yeah,yeah" replied Rei lazily grabbing Nao's hand. "You know they won't be getting much sleep tonight" whispered Yuki to Hajime "That's why we had the room soundproofed" whispered Hajime in reply.

Rei's Room...

"Hey Nao are you mad at me?" asked Rei hugging her from behind and trailing kisses along her neck "Mmm... not really, although I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me" replied Nao turning in the embrace to face Rei and giving her a deep kiss. Rei returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and started walking forwards, untill they hit the bed and fell back, with Rei on top and between Nao's Legs. Rei ended their kiss and started moving down kissing along her neck, while unzipping Nao's dress, pulling it down slowly.

Nao hissed as the cold air hit her skin, but returned the favor to Rei and started to undress her as well, causing her to whine in protest "Hmm.. you shouldn't be so mean Rei, I want to have fun too" said Nao stealing a kiss "True, but as you said your upset with me, so think of this as a 'I'm sorry' time" replied Rei kissing Nao and bringing her left hand to Nao's breast and gently massaging it, while her right hand roamed her body. Rei brought both hands back to Nao's back and unhooked her bra, revealing two perfect mounds.

Bringing her mouth over to her left breast Rei took the hardened nipple into her mouth while her right hand massaged the other, her left on the small of Nao's back. This caused Nao to moan out in pure bliss, while Rei moved to the other mound. After she was finished with the each center Rei started move down, trailing kisses on the way, when Rei reached the intended area she noticed that Nao was going to climax soon.

Slowly she removed Nao's black underwear, making her squirm, bringing her arms to Nao's thighs she dove into her warm center, keeping her tongue in place before she slowly started to move it up and down, teasing Nao "Rei stop being mean..." moaned out Nao panting heavily "Hmm... but it's fun" said Rei, but quickened her pace as well as adding three fingers into the mix.

"Rei!" moaned Nao in Pure bliss, slowly pulling out her fingers and bringing her head back up to Nao's "So, are you still upset?" asked Rei in a teasing manner placing gentle kisses along Naos' jawline "Hmm... well after that How could I be upset with you" answered Nao still breathing hard, but turned the tables and started kissing Rei and removing her clothes.

Downstairs...

"Natsuki I'm worried, what are we gonna do if we can't find our parents?" asked Hajime who, along with Yuki, Ulrich, and Evon came down stairs because they couldn't sleep "I know what to do, but I really hope something hasn't happened to them," answered Natsuki letting out a sigh "For now though we'll have to be careful, the Doctor has already made his move, so we'll need to watch over the others carefully" "Sounds good, but what...What if they try to bargian our parents for the Hime's" asked Yuki looking concerned.

"Yuki's right we can't give you guy's up, but we don't want to lose our parents" said Ulrich sadly, the idea of having to choose between his friends and family making him upset "Guy's we all know the way the organization works, as well as our family, we don't fear death and when fighting we never run" said Natsuki trying to be strong "Yeah, but-" before Evon could say anything there was a banging on the door. The little numbers looked at one another and nodded, slowly they all got up weapons in hand and went to the door.

Evon brought hand to the panel and opened the door, with her cousins surrounding the entrance. She opened the door to reveal... Number X and Number VI a.k.a their Uncle Lin and friend Anubis. "Uncle Lin! Anubis" shouted all the little number's happy to see familiar faces "Hey guy's," said Lin while Anubis nodded "Uncle Lin where are our parent's?" asked Hajime regaining his composure "Well we had to seperate, but we're all meeting up here" answered Lin "Although the some of them won't make it here 'till morning"

"That's fine as long as you guy's are alright," said Natsuki looking at the clock "Hey it's late right now, so why don't you all go get some rest. My watch is almost done," Hearing this Lin took charge, somewhat, "Oh no you don't you go get some rest too, I can tell your tired so go upstairs and go to bed, I'll finish your shift so don't worry about it," ordered Lin sitting on the couch with Anubis, while pointing to the stairs "Alright, but next time I take your shift," conceded Natsuki walking to her room.

'Man what am I going to do with these kids' thought Lin with a chuckle remembering all the times they had parties and traning days' together 'Oh well at least I know they'll be fine when their older' and with that he pulled out a book and began to read.

When Natsuki reached a door with her name she opened gentlely and peaked inside to find a sleeping Shizuru, 'What am I going to do' thought Natsuki with a sigh while taking off her suit and changing into a sports bra and boxers. Slowly she joined Shizuru in the bed and caustiously wrapped her arms around her. 'I will protect you' thought Natsuki drifting off to sleep 'No matter what'

Morning After...

No light shined in through any of the rooms, but that didn't atop any of the numbers to wake up. Slowly Natsuki opened her eyes and looked down at Shizuru 'I have to get up, but I don't want to leave,' thought Natsuki as she tightened her grip around Shizuru 'No I won't leave, not until Shizuru wakes up,' and with that thought Natsuki just stared at Shizuru as she slept.

Natsuki stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity, just staring at Shizuru, like they were the only people in the world, but sadly she couldn't stay like that forever. Slowly she released Shizuru and got out of bed to get dressed. When she was finished dressing she gently kissed Shizuru on her forehead and went out the door.

As Natsuki walked out of her room she saw Rei getting out of her's as well. "Late night?" teased Natsuki walking next to her cousin, startling Rei "Geez. Natsuki don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Rei as she faced Natsuki and started to walk off. The two made their way to the stairway in comfortable silence. When they reached the kitchen area they saw all the Big Numbers, a few of the himes, and half of the little numbers.

"Morning, minna" said Rei as she sat next to Yuki "Yo!" exclaimed Natsuki at the same time "Good Morning you two," said Sephiria as the others nodded or mumbled 'Morning' with a yawn or full mouth. As the two settled in Jenos was making more food, with the help of Mai (Man couldn't cook to save his life -.-). Soon after the rest of the gang started to come down, some already dressed while others were still in pajamas. "Good Morning everyone" said Sephiria as the last of the group made their way to the table/counter "Now that everyone is up," said Sephiria "We will be working on all of the necessary wepons and arrangements for today."

"What arrangements and Weapons?" asked Fumi looking conerned

"Well, right now we only have about a week before the kids have to go back to school and we have to go to work," said Belze "And we have to get the rest of the kids into the school and make sure you all have a way to protect yourselves."

The hime group all looked at each other before Mai cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. " I don't want to sound rude or anything, but the weapons part is... uncomfortable for some of us," said Mai while looking at some of the less fortunate people who lost early in the Carnival.

"We understand, that some of you don't like fighting or didn't have a realistic weapon, but you'll find that we can make anything possible" stated Jenos showing them his gloved Hand. "Yeah and you don't have to worry about what kind of weapon you'll get, we're going to make sure your weapon will fit your style and personality perfectly," commented Rinslet to help encourage the non-fighters of the group.

"And as for the arrangements we were hoping to have some of the little numbers live in the dorms so they can stay near some of the himes," commented Lin "But for now I think some breakfest is in order"

With that said everyone started to grab some food and put it on their plates. "Mmm... this is good," said Nita chewing some fish "Yep, but it needs some mayo," said Natsuki standing up and going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of Mayo. When she got back to her seat, she proceeded to smear mayo all over her food causing all her cousins to gag. The morning went relatively well and everyone got along great. Except for a few mishaps.

"So what's the agenda for today?" asked Mai looking at Natsuki

"Well for now we'll take it easy, while Rei and them take care of the weapons," answered Natsuki swallowing a mouthful of food

"Although it might be a bit troublesome," muttered Hajime with a sigh.

"Anyway we just finished breakfeast!" Exclaimed Rei standing up a few of the other little numbers doing the same. "You know what that means..."

"Sparring Time!!" shouted all of them at once, rushing out of their spots and running to the back door in the kitchen.

"Umm...What was that about?" asked Akane pointing at the door the little numbers went out of, the other hime nodding in agreement. "Well whenever we all get together they usually have some sparring matches to see the others have gotten while they were away," explained Rinslet pulling out a first-aid kit from a cabinet, while everyone else grabbed some medicine and stretchers.

"And if your wondering why we have all this stuff, just come out and see because if we answered you it would be hard to believe," said Lin before any of the hime's could ask what all the stuff was for. They just nodded in agreement before they all got up and followed the big numbers out the back door.

Shizuru's POV

As me and the other's followed Natsuki's family out the back door we were met with an amazing sight, all the Little Number's were fighting against one another in a free for all match. Most of the little number's were paired up, all except Natsuki and Rei. 'Why?' I thought as I saw Natsuki jump side to side dodging all the attack that went her way. 'Why does she fight alone?'

My thought was soon answered as I saw Natsuki skid between Yuki-san's legs and shot here from behind (Natsuki's using stun bullets) immobolizing her where she stood.

End Of Shizuru's POV

Natsuki just took out Yuki and was about to move onto a new target, but before she could Leon was zooming her way, with Evon following close behind. 'Crap!' thought Natsuki as sheshe tried to dodge Leon's wind blades 'When it come to a tag match Evon and Leon are hard to take down!' Natsuki continued to dodge Leon, but Evon snuck up behind her and transformed her right hand into a sword, just as she was about to strike Rei moved inbetween them and blocked the baldes path, with her spear.

"Sorry Evon, but can't have you taking out the person I want to fight in the end!" exclaimed Rei as water seemed to start coming out of her spear, she got into a stance and twirled her spear in one hand the water following the movements she made. Rei slashed at Evon, but Evon formed a shield with her left hand a blocked it from getting her. What Evon forgot was the water followed the spear, so before she could react she was pounded with the water. Rei jumped back and got into a different stance as the water evaporated away.

(I feel like saving the other's abitlities a little longer, so I hope you all don't mind the sudden change, also tell me if I should add some more fight scenes, that way I can come up with a side story or something of the fights Really if there's something you want please don't hesitate to ask me, cause I'll do my best to fulfill your wishes )

The group battled for a while until only Natsuki and Rei were left. "Seems like we get to have the last match," said Natsuki preparing her guns and getting the blades ready. "It appears so," agreed Rei getting into her stance as well "Loser does the dishes?" "Loser does the dises," agreed Natsuki charging at Rei head on firing a few shots before she slashed at her.

Rei blocked the blade from the gun with the end of her spear and then side swiped with the blade, causing Natsuki to jump back. Bringing up her gun Natsuki fired off Five shots, but Rei just stood there and spun her spear knocking stopping the bullets and lining them on the ground before she hit them all at once making them head straight toward Natsuki.

Seeing this caused Natsuki to knock down all the shots with the but of her gun. "Not bad Rei... If you were actually trying to hit me," taunted Natsuki pointing her gun at Rei and firing, grazing Rei's cheek with one shot. Rei ignored the blood that fell from her cheek and ran straight at Natsuki pulling out a small capsule from her belt and throwing it a Natsuki with all the force she could muster.

Natsuki saw the move and started running away, knowing that what Rei threw at her was not something she wanted to hit, and she was right as the capsule landed it caused a huge explosion that propelled Natsuki forward and made her land on her back and skid to a stop. 'Damn I knew I forgot something.' thought Natsuki pushing herself up 'I better end this match fast!'

Charging at Rei with all the speed she had, Natsuki activated her energy blades and held them steady in a thight grip. Rei saw this and ran at Natsuki as well, bringing her spear back Rei and Natsuki collided, and in a huge explosion both were thrown backwards from the collision.

"Crap!" shouted Jenos and Train as they ran to catch their daughter's. 


	15. Sorry!

Hey Guy's soory for the lack of update, but I've been busy woth school, anime club, and working a webcomic I'm making with my friend. So please forgive me and for those who still read Natsuki's Family thank you for being patient. I'm currently half way done with the next chapter, so please wait a little longer.

-Yours trully Vampknight364


	16. Chapter 13

Alright to all my readers out there, I'M SORRY!! I never meant to take so long in updating, but well my minds been coming up with all kinds of things to write and I've been hving trouble concentrating on one thing! So Please Forgive Me!!

Chapter 13

As Jenos and Train ran to catch their daughters Nao and Shizuru watched in horror as they flew, only calming dow when they saw that Train and Jenos had caught them, but while they were calming down they failed to notice that most of the hime's were scared out of their minds from seeing all the raw power that each of the little numbers had.

'So this is Natsuki's family,' thought Mai as she looked at each of the numbers. ' I just hope nothing bad will happen.'

Unknown to Mai that's what everyone else thought as well. They were worried about their friends and the people that they care about most. As Train and Jenos made thier way back to the group they couldn't help but feel happy that everyone was together again. "Well these two certainly overdid it," said Hajime as he looked up at his sister and cousin. "But it can't be helped I suppose."

"Heh he... can't really blame us right bro, I mean come on we've haven't been together in five years," replied Rei slowly getting out of her fathers hold, "Besides you have to admit... that was one hell of a battle!" All the family memebers laughed at this, but quickly stopped because laughing caused thier injuries to start hurting. 'They haven't been together in five years!?' thought all of the hime group, 'But they act like they're never apart!'

"Anyway, I actually had a present for you Nao," said Rei as she slowly made her way to Nao "And I think your really going to love it."

"Oh and what is this so called present you got for me?" asked Nao in a slightly teasing manner

"Well I heard about your Mom in the hospital from Natsuki," mummbled Rei, making Nao glare at Natsuki "And being born with a family of smartasses (literally) I've developed something that will make your Mom wake up."

"Mama can wake up?" asked a wide eyed Nao

"Hai, but you have to say yes before anything else," replied Rei happy that her news was making Nao look really happy

"Y-Yes! More than anything YES!" exclaimed Nao hugging Rei as gentle as possible, knowing she was injured.

Everyone watched the scene unfold infront of them and were really happy that even though they were in a dark time, one of them was able to bring happiness to another. 'Wow... at first I thought that they just cared about themselves and their family, but seeing this I can see why they're not only assassins but also protectors,' thought Midori as she helped Mai bandage up Nita. The group all rested where they were not wanting to move the little numbers untill they got a little bit of rest.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Hajime laying on the ground

"Well we need to get some supplies for the safe house and we need to get the hime group some clothes," said Natsuki leaning against Shizuru

"Yeah, but not everyone can go. It would cause some trouble," added Nita being logical

"Alright, how about this, half the himes will make a list of what they need and the other half will go get it either from the store or living area, and the people who stay behind can have thier weapons made," sugguested Sephira.

"That sounds good," said Rei "If you want to stay start making a list, and if you want to go start looking for some clothes to borrow."

With that everyone slowly got up and went to get changed or write a list of things they needed.

When they were done, only Tate, Shiho, Reito, Midori, Yukino, Haruka, Shizuru, Akane, Kazuya, Akira, Takumi, Nao, Alyssa, and Miyu stayed behind, while the rest of the hime group left with Belga and Train. "Are you sure it's a good idea for them to leave?" asked a slightly worried Akane.

"Don't worry Uncle Train and Belga are enough to protect them," answered Rei in a comforting tone.

There were no more questions or concerns talked about after that, so all the himes left went with Rei, Hajime, Eve, and Natsuki to have their weapons chosen and made. While the rest of the numbers layed around or did whatever they wanted... Except for Jenos, he got into trouble with Rinslet.

"Alright, seeing how some of you had weapons during the Festival we'll be basing your weapons on those, but there were a few without weapons correct?" asked Hajime looking at everyone that stayed behind. Each of the members of the hime group looked at each other before each explained what their weapon/weapons were and what powers they each possesed.

"Hmm that makes things a bit easier, but for Shiho and Yukino, I believe that we could make similar weapons for you and for those who aren't hime we'll just have to find something that suits you most," said Rei still deep in thought. "But in the mean time Hajime take all the non-himes and see what weapons suit them best, but because Youko-sensei is a doctor find her something from the less lethal weapons we have. Eve you'll take Miyu and see if you can upgrade her, take Alyssa, Shiho, and Yukino too."

Nodding at Rei's orders Hajime gathered up his group and lead them to the armory, while Eve took Miyu and Alyssa to another room where they build and fix their weapons, with Lee following close behind. "Everyone here follow me," said Rei walking to another room where you could see weapons hanging from the walls. "This is the Training room, here we'll see what you can do with standard weapons, but please be careful these are the weapons of some of the most honorable member of the Chronos Numbers."

"Hai!" replied everyone in unison as they went to get a weapon that was similar to their old weapons. When they each picked out a weapon they were familiar with and went to Rei and Natsuki for further instructions.

"Alright now that you have a weapon to fight with we will see how your skills are and what you need to work on," said Rei pulling out her spear. "Now then... Go!"

For the next couple of hours screams and cries of pain could be heard coming from the training room, and slight curses as well. But when the noise finally stopped, the few of the hime group slowly edged to the room. Opening the door quietly they saw all the himes knocked down on the ground, seeing this the group slowly closed the door and walked away as if nothing was wrong. 'That's probably the smart thing we could do.' thought all the guy's as they walked down the hall.

"Not Bad," commented Rei as she looked at all of the panting Himes. "You did very well even though you don't have your elements."

All the panting himes just glared at her from where they layed on the ground. A wave of killer intent flowing from them as they each tried to stand up on their own. After a few tries they eventually stood up without any problems, except the occasional limp. 'Maybe I should have let them practice with wodden weapons instead,' thought Rei as she slowly backed away from the the group, sensing that her life may in danger.

"Heh heh... Now, now no need... to... be... angry!" shouted Rei as she slowly kept walking backwards untill she started to run out the door.

Natsuki laughed at Rei as she ran for her life... and she wasn't being chased. Soon however she started to feel the wave of killer intent that was now being directed at her. Slowly she turned her head to see alll of the other himes glaring at her. Following Rei she started to run for her life as well.

After a couple of hour the hime group started to calm down and stopped glaring at Natsuki and Rei, just long enough for everyone to get updated on their weapon progress. The others also returned and gave everything that those with a list asked for.

"Alright now that every one has thier stuff I can give you the good news and the bad news," stated Eve with a sheepish smile. "The good news is that we have finished designing the weapons!"

"What's the bad news then?" asked Natsuki

"Bad news is that we only have enough materials for 12 Orichalcum weapons, the rest will be made of steel and other weak metals," answered Eve

"What do you mean other weak metals!?" Shouted Midori shocked "Steel is one of the stongest metals on earth!"

"Correction one of the strongest metals known to you," corrected Sephiria taking out her sword. "Orichalcum weapons are 15 times stronger then steel and cannot be melted or cut through by simple weapons and heat. The only way to cut through them is if you have another orichalcum weapon or you have acess to heat as hot as the sun."

Everyone, that wasn't a number, all looked at her in shock. After all it wasn't every day that you hear about something stronger then steel and other metals.

After coming out of shock things went pretty well afterwards, the weapons were made and given to their respective owners. Only the 12 himes got a Orichalcum wepon, but the guys' didn't mind too much, seeing that they need the most protection out of everyone there. They traind most of the time they were all there, but there was an occasional game night and such to help keep them calm and rational, other then that things were normal.

"MIKOTO!" came a shout as Mai chased a scared Mikoto out of the kitchen. "What have I told you about trying to sneak food!?"

This went on untill new years when all the adults deemed it safe for all of them to return to school. But because they all had fun it was decided that they would throw a new year's party at the hideout to end things with a bang. All the people in the Hime group seemed to change, Yukino was more outgoing, Haruka toned down, Mikoto wasn't as hyper, Shiho was less clingy, Mai was less motherly, Takumi was more outgoing as well.

"Calm down Mai," said Natsuki in a calming tone. "You know Mikoto can't help it."

"Even so Natsuki, everyone else is waiting, so it wouldn't be fair if she got to eat before everyone else," replied Mai giving Mikoto a snack instead

"True," conceded Natsuki as she turned to check on everyone else.  
Tate and Reito were playing video games with Hajime and Ulrich, Kazu and Akane were talking to Nita, and everyone else was laying around doing whatever they felt like doing. 'Mm... It's nice seeing them relaxed,' thought Natsuki happily as she made her way to the couch and next to Shizuru.

"Hmm... Why are you in such a good mood Na-tsu-ki?" quesioned Shizuru as she snuggled closer to Natsuki

"Besides having you with me," stated Natsuki her smirk causing Shizuru to blush. "I'm just Happy that everyone's relaxed and Carefree."

"Fufu... Natsuki you seem to be forgeting that we've only been attacked a few times and during those times all of us himes have been able to protect ourselves," replied Shizuru with small laugh.

"That's true, but remember no matter what happens I will always be there for you," said Natsuki as she placed light kisses on Shizurus neck, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Oi! Get a room!" Exclaimed Nao, even though she was sitting on Rei's lap.

Natsuki just stuck her tongue out at Nao, but quickly scooped Shizuru in her arms and ran straight to her room... Sadly I think the M rating might not be enough for this scene.

* * *

Again I would like to apologise with the lack of updates, but I was wonder what each of you would like for the next chapter, I would also like to thank each of my loyal and patient readers. Hopefully the next chapter won't take to long, but I don't make any promises.


	17. news

To all my readers my brother has taken over the computer, so I am unable to be on to work on everything and have been reduced to using paper(tear). But alas what is also sad is the fact that I may not be able to update some of my stories untill late at night. 


	18. note

* * *

Hey peoples! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but looking back at some of them I have decided that they all need to be rewritten, but do not worry I will leave the originals up and post my new ones as soon as I can! So please a little help here with Natsuki's Family I want five chracters from my readers so pm me as soon as you can! I want each of the chracters included with names (If you want to name them) Weapons, hair & eye color, and outfit choices.

* * *


	19. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Reason

It was the last day of Winter Vacation and everyone was just doing whatever they felt like doing, playing video games, surfing the net, or training. That was Natsuki's plan anyway... until a certain busty red head and here friends decided that it was interrogation time. Nao and Mikoto conered her, captured her, and finally dragged her to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting... even Shizuru.

"Oi! What's the big idea?!" Shouted Natsuki once Nao released her wires and Mikoto put her down.

"Mai's idea," stated Nao simply as she took a seat, Mikoto following her lead.

"What do you want?" Asked Natsuki with a sigh, "And couldn't you have just asked me?"

"Yeah, but there's no fun in that," answered Mai loudly."As to what we want, well we want answers!"

"Answer's for what exactly?"

"Why were you so cold?" (Mai)

"How come we never learned about your family untill now?" (Nao)

"How you are all related?" (Yukino)

"Why were you so sad?" (Shizuru)

"Woah! Cool it! " Shouted Natsuki trying to process all of their words. "One at a time."

"Why were you so sad?" asked Shizuru before anyone else could ask.

"(Sigh) Well I guess it was because I couldn't really be with my family," started Natsuki looking down at her feet. "I didn't want them involved because this was my fight and I knew that if they were with me they would've gotten involved either way, so to protect them I asked them to stay away. That's what made me sad I suppose because at school there were all these people who could go to thier family for help, hang out with if they were lonely, and they could make friends. I couldn't do those things because I was afraid that if I lost during the Carnival then they would've died, and I couldn't handle knowing that by caring for someone I would be the one responible for their death."

"But in the end you did end up caring for someone," said Shizuru teasingly. "And they cared about you in return."

"Hmm... that's true, but it took me a while to actually accept it!"

This caused everyone to laugh, but they all couldn't help but think about how Natsuki had to ask her own family to stay away from her so she could protect them. They didn't dwell on the it long as they were pulled out of their thoughts by Yukino.

"How Are you all related?"

"Well... to explain that I would have to start from the begining... and that would take too long," Said Natsuki sheepishly. "But the short version is that my Aunts and Uncles are the first generation of the Chrono Numbers, so they all basically formed a family as the years passed, and my cousins and I are the second generation. My mom is actually Aunt Sephira's first cousin, so Yuki, Ulrich, and I are related by blood while Rei and the others grew up with me."

"That explains alot!" Exclaimed Midori as she had trouble with the whole cousins thing, she was starting to think that the adults were part rabbit.

"Anyway because of how close we were while we grew up we always said that we were cousins," finished Natsuki with a slight shrug. "Although whenever we explain how we're related people said we weren't family, that usually got everyone mad so we basically attacked anyone who said that."

"We've all been training for the time when we would succeed all of the older number's," came Rei's voice from the hallway."If we don't want to succeed our chosen number than we're allowed to do what we want with our lives."

Everyone jumped from the sudden voice, but calmed down once they realized that it was only Rei. Nao immediately dragged her into the the kitchen and proceeded to sit her lap. Rei didn't seem to mind and just wrapped her arms around Nao.

"So what's going on?" asked Rei looking up at Nao.

"We're interrogating Natsuki," said Nao.

The questions continued for a few more minuted before Sephira came in and announced that it was time to start the party. Slowly everyone started to stand up and began walking out of the kitchen. The last ones to leave were Natsuki and Shizuru.

"It's about time!" shouted Yuki as she tugged on Natsuki's and Rei's arms. "We need to start things off!"

Natsuki and Rei just sighed and allowed Yuki to pull them to the instruments that were set up for the New Year's party. All of the people in the hime group looked at Natsuki with raised eye brow's. But before they copuld ask any questions Sephira walked infront of Natsuki and the little numbers that we will be starting things off.

"Hello everyone," said Sephira as she gestured to all of the people infront of her. "This has been a pretty interesting year and I know that many of us have been adjusting well. This year has come to a close and as such we of the Chronos Numbers have once again gathered together to celebrate together, but it is with great honor that I welcome another group to join us. Now it's time to start things off the only way how. Natsuki and Rei will be playing two duets for us, one to start us off and at the end of the aprty."

Everyone clapped, but Shizuru and the other himes were slightly surprised that Natsuki would be performing for them,

"I'm sure you of the hime group are probably surprised," said Natsuki picking up a violin while Rei took a seat at the piano. "But My cousins and I are all well versed in certain instruments."

The first song that they played was Etude. To say everyone was surprised was an understatedment, not only did their jaws drop, but Midori and Mai fainted. Shizuru was pleasantly surprised though. Nao on the other hand just had a dreamy look on her face. From there on it was the other numbers turn to play.

Everyone started to dance and eat, singing was included for Mai. Game's were played, jokes were made, and everything was documented by Yuki. Midori and Rinslet got drunk fast though... they decided to have a drinking contest during the middle of the party and let's just say they were very **very** happy. Midnight was approsching quickly so Natsuki and Rei once again took the stage and paled Ave Maria.

As the clock counted down all of the couples gathered arolund and shared a kiss to start off the New year.

* * *

Happy New Year's!! Sorry if it sounds rushed!


End file.
